How to train your dragon
by ShadowMuncher
Summary: The Shadows. One of the most feared groups in the land. What will happen when their leader, a young woman born into leadership, gets betrayed and looses her memory. Will she ever find out who she is again? Will she have her revenge? Or will she find someone worth forgetting everything. Possible OC!Hiccup Possible OC!Tuffnut. / I suck at summaries!
1. How to trust

Name: Fable Orenson

Dark Shadow

Looks: long dark blood red hair, her ears pierced with an ebony earring. Her eyes are a dark forest green. She wears a black furred vest, with a black furred half jacket, the hood trimmed with white fur. And black gloves with white fur. She wears long black pants and a pair of leather boots, She uses a white furred hooded cloak. She as a black spiked collar with one of her dragon's fangs attached to a small string and a belt with pockets. Forest green eyes.

Wears a mask of an ancient dragon, the dark shadow, which was one of the most feared dragons of its time.

Part of a group called the Shadows. They move from place go place, raiding and stealing as they please. She is the leader by birth and knows nothing else other than the Shadows. Her second in command is a shady man named Jorn. No one from her group even knows what she really looks like due to her mask.

"Shadow!" I awoke as my name was called and from the banging on my door. I recognized immediately that it was Jorn, the second in command of my people, The Dark Shadows. Now, you could call us 'thieves' or 'bad people' but I like to think of us as doing a favor to Vikings and all the others we deal with. When a viking has too much, they become lazy! We make sure that doesn't happen.

I grabbed my mask, putting it on over my mess of a long braid down my back. My hole body ached, we had just finished picking over a village that was ripe with all kinds of exotic loot. My men enjoyed it and I had given the rest of the night to celebrate.

My Head was still pounding.

"What is it, Jorn?" I yawned, opening up the door to the captains quarter of our rather large ship. I plopped down on the chair of my desk, rubbing my temples. The desk was covered with maps and information of villages near and far, gathered by all of the leaders of the Shadows. Like my Father and my Fathers before him, I added much.

I stood and Jorn followed outside of my room, after grabbing my trusty dagger. I looked over my people, all of them busy with the ship and others gambling and other things to keep themselves entertained while we were at a pause. "Shadow," Jorn said again, grabbing my attention away.

"What is it?" I ask him, growing impatient, my eyes looking up at the promising clear skies. "There's been a sighting," He breathed, as if he had been running to get her this information. "Of a Dark shadow!"

My eyes snapped to him, "What? How is that possible? They've been extinct for years!"

"One has been sighted frozen in a giant glacier on top of Loki's Peak," Jorn said and I felt a shock of excitement, Loki's Peak was one of the largest glacier, big enough to resemble a mountain. Getting to the top would be a feat in itself.

"Ready the men, we sail at once." I told him and saw a flash of hidden emotion behind his eyes, I played it off as excitement, though if I had known what was about to come, I never would have agreed.

It didn't take long to arrive at Loki's Peak, we were close enough to it that it was only an hours ride. I jumped from the top of the ship down below to join my men. I stood in front of them, proud and strong "Today will be a glorious day!" I started, raising my fist to the air. "Jorn has received news that there is a Dark Shadow, frozen at the top of Loki's Peak." I announced and was received with hollers.

"Volunteers!" Jorn called, and a group of the stronger members of the Shadows raised their fists, hollering in unison. "The rest will stay and guard the ship, and once we return, we will celebrate this find!" This was also greeted with excited yells.

The trek up the glacier was a long one. The entrance was jagged with spiked ice and it was colder than anything I could ever have imagined. The ice itself was beautiful, the lights from our torches lit it up in colors I've never seen, but it also gave life to what was also frozen inside the ice. Vikings of all sizes frozen in time, some with scared looks, others with no expression at all. Those were more frightening.

"I don't have a good feelin' bout this, Jorn." one of the men said, holding his hands around his arms. "Don't be a coward," Jorn barked, glowering at the man. I didn't bother to look back at them, especially as I saw the light from the end of the cavern, finally.

"We're nearly there." I breathed, excitement warming me more than any fire. My pace quickened, I could almost feel the sunlight. And it felt like as soon as I walked in the giant glacier I was out again, I peered around for the frozen dragon.

"Jorn?" I asked turning to see my second in command grinning wickedly. My eyes widened beneath my mask and I reached for my dagger just in time to deflect an arrow. "We're under attack!" One of my men yelled, reaching for his mace. I leapt back to avoid another deadly percussion arrow and grunted, bumping into someone. I landed on my bottom and turned my head, looking up to see no one other than Alvin the Treacherous. "No!" I cursed and rolled to the side, jumping to my feet barely being breezed by with his sword.

"Well if it isn't the 'little shadoh!" Alvin sneered, I glared at him viciously "What are you doing here, Alvin?" I demanded. "A little birdy told me I could find a Dark Shadow all the way up here." He smirked and my eyes widened once more, realization hitting me at once, it seemed like everything had slowed down as I turned and saw Jorn smiling maliciously holding a crossbow in his hands. He aimed and I saw Alvin move from behind me, the cliff edge directly behind him.

It all hit me at once, the betrayal, the sharp pain from the arrow hitting my shoulder, and then it felt like I was flying. My gaze grew clouded, I've always wondered what it would be like to fly.. and then, I felt the scorching pain of my back hitting water. As my world went dark, I could see Alvin and Jorn standing side by side, I wasn't sure what hurt more, the pain now spreading all over or the betrayal.

It felt like I was being dragged. The only thing I could smell was the salty water and the sand that I was currently being dragged through. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I could hear, and smell, even taste the water that was in my mouth and lung moments before. What was dragging me? It was so gentle, but obviously very strong. I heard a deep growl, and it made my heart beat in fear, but as soon as I had gained my consciousness it was gone.

My eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings. I sat up, looking around blinking in amazement. I was layed down on some sort of of smooth stone, surrounded by pines and grasses along with bushes, perfectly hidden but not too crowded. Brambles surrounded the opening to the small clearing and they were spread all around in in a circle, with foliage covering it. It wasn't just this way by itself, something had to have had something to do with it covering the clearing perfectly as it was.

I tried to stand and I clenched me teeth at the burning pain up my leg, I looked down and rolled my pant leg up and groaned, seeing it discolored with deep bruises.

Looking around I tried to find anything that I could use to fix it and sighed, seeing nothing. I took the braid out from my hair, and used the band to wrap around my leg the best I could. My long red hair breezed into my face and I huffed to blow it back out of the way.

Wait a minuet.. My mask! I touched my face and groaned, my mask no where in sight. I looked around regardless. My eyes landed on what looked like a nest and my heart stopped as I saw two large night-black eggs with lighter purple spots. "Are those..?" I breathed, and shook my head "Impossible." I muttered hoping desperately I was right.

I grabbed at my boot for my dagger and hissed, realizing that I no longer had it with me. A pain gripped my heart, I no longer had many things. My mask, my dagger, but most of all my people. Waves of anger rolled over me at the thought of Alvin and Jorn working together. Jorn had probably already told the others that I had died. I felt sorrow for the men who volunteered who were certainly now dead.. or working for Jorn.

What was I to do? I couldn't walk, not on this leg. My stomach growled, and I pushed all the feelings away. The lingering worry about the two eggs pricked at me, but I forced myself not to panic. I've lead my men through much worse than this.. of course then I had them at my back.

The only things I had on me were my cloths and my fur cloak which was doing a good job at keeping me warm, and I had my journal. My pockets held some coin, which was good, if I could get off this.. island, or wherever I washed up. Suddenly, a loud screech filled the clearing and I froze.

Oh Thor.. Why me?

A night fury, the color of night with crystal blue eyes landed only a few feet away from me, sniffing at it's eggs, a mixture of a growl and a purr came from the creature. It was a female, obviously the mother to the two unborn night furies. She dropped a fish next to the nest and I started to scoot slowly away, holding my breath.

"_Argh!"_ I hissed through clenched teeth at the pain from my leg and the Night fury whipped its head in my direction. I tensed up as it's eyes slit, and it began to prowl closer.

I threw my hands up in a last ditch effort to protect myself, my eyes closed tightly. My breath was still held and I expected the pain of fire, but it didn't come. My breath exhaled when instead, I felt the dry scales of the dragon press it's nose to my hand. I blinked, amazed and turned to look at the night fury. She made the same noise, the growl-purr and set down another fish in front of me. "For me?" I asked when I found my voice.

My heart was beating faster than it ever had before. I had just touched a Night fury, one of the most feared dragons, This night fury _saved_ me. I picked the fish up, uncooked and raw, and took a bite. I had worse.. "Thank you.." I murmured and the Night fury nodded, turning back to her nest and wrapped around it, eating her own fish.

I wasn't sure what to do in this situation, so I just ate the fish and it took away from some of the growling in my stomach. I watched as the dragon shot fire around the nest of animal furs and other things. This was incredible. The Shadows never dealt with dragons unless it was absolutely necessary. My Father had brought me up to respect the beasts, and had told me tales of some people who could actually _speak_ to them. I had never been up close to one who wasn't trying to burn me to a crisp, let alone be fed by one.

The Night Fury looked over to me and tilted her head, gesturing me over with her tail. I tensed, she was allowing me to get close to her eggs? I didn't question it though, and slowly crawled over the best I could. I yelped as she picked me up by my hood and placed me beside her eggs, and against her. She was warm to the touch, despite her scales being dry. Perhaps it was the fire she had placed moments before, but it began to make me grow drowsy.

I felt the dragon wrap her tail around her eggs and me, and she settled, closing her eyes. I held my arms at my side, breathing slowly as not to disturb the relaxing mother. '_Mother_..' I thought to myself and closed my eyes, letting sleep over take me.

For over the next few days the Night Fury would bring me food and water, and even try to help me walk on my leg. I never thought a dragon would ever help a person with anything like this before, but I was grateful, and I think she knew that.

I had taken to call her Monah which meant Mother. I spoke to her now and then, and she seemed to understand what I mean, I wished I could understood what she would say back. But it was nice to talk to someone, regardless. Her eggs had began to grow warmer, and I wondered if that meant that they grew closer to hatching. I recall that dragon eggs explode when they hatch, so I made a note to remember that in case I was still here when they did hatch.

I wrote how Monah acted and what she did with her eggs in my journal. I would draw sketches of her and her eggs, which she seemed to enjoy posing for. I drew the clearing, the only other things to would be the birds or small animals that did find there way through the brambles. An occasional Terrible Terror, which annoyed Monah, but when she saw that I would draw them as well, didn't mind as long as they stayed away from her fish and her eggs. There was one particular Terror, a small yellow and brown spotted one that seemed to take a liking to me after I shared a piece of fish with it. I started to call her Temper, as she would get on Monah's nerves often. Temper would sleep on a tree, across the way of the clearing next to the water, filled with small fishes just her size.

I didn't know what I was going to do once my leg healed. All I knew is that whenever I do leave. I'm going to hunt down Jorn and Alvin and make them wish they had found a _real_ Dark Shadow.

Days turned into weeks and my leg was beginning to heal enough to where I could put pressure on it and walk short distances. When Monah did not join me, which was becoming more often (because of her eggs, I think) Temper would join me, going after dragonflies and small birds.

This island I was on, was gorgeous. I've never been here before, or heard of it. There were no other people only animals and some of dragons here and there. It was full of pine trees and rivers, beautiful scenery and plenty to live off of. At times, a small voice in the back of my mind would ask me, "Why not make this place your home?". I had considered, but then my drive for revenge on Alvin and Jorn would over power it and I would cast the thought away. I would miss Monah and her unborn children. But I could never actually stay..

The nights here were the best. Monah would rest me in her nest and I would lay there, looking up at the night sky, the stars would be bright and occasionally there would be lights like the ones I saw in the northern waters, so I began to call them the Northern Lights. Doubt it would catch on, but they were beautiful. The sounds from the forest, whispering trees and the lulling sound of waves along sand. It was peaceful. These were things new to me, most of my time before spent in my quarters and too busy to pay attention when raiding villages. I felt almost guilty for those things when I looked into Monah's crystal blue eyes. But then I remembered how those Vikings would slaughter her even for taking step in their villages. I think Temper and Monah began to like each other, too, because Temper would curl up next to both of us now to sleep. At that moment, things were good. I was happy, and I had no other worries in the world.. but nothing ever stays like that for long.


	2. How to move on

Chapter 2.

The day started out normal. I woke up wrapped in Monah's wings, I slipped out from beneath her and stretched. I put weight on my leg and smiled, finally being able to stand without any pain. I walked over to the lake and knelt down to wash my face and get a drink of water.

Temper lazily woke up with a long stretch and fell from the branch she was sleeping on. "Mornin'!" I greeted her and she grunted, drinking from the river before crawling up onto my shoulder, curling around my neck.

Monah still snoozed away next to her eggs, so I decided to go out and have a walk around and enjoy my leg being back to normal. I found an apple and took a bite as I walked down the same path as usual.

Temper curled tighter around my neck and I wondered for a moment if something was wrong. But she didn't do anything else so I continued walking, humming an old song my father used to sing, the weather was chilly, but the trees braced any wind and the little heater around my neck kept it away also.

I sat on top of a large rock watching a Gronkle eating some pebbles, and tilted my head. "Doubt that could be very good.." I said aloud and got another grunt from Temper. I jumped down from the rock and took a step closer to the Gronkle "Hey there.." I murmured getting it's attention. It growled with narrowed eyes, but I paused, taking some of the grass I had found the Camp, which Monah adored. I offered it to the Gronkle and it immediately became friendly after sniffing the grass.

"So.. Gronkles like this grass too.." I thought aloud and scritched the dragon underneath it's chin. It's leg started shaking like a dog, and I saw that this particular green Gronkle was a male. "I don't suppose you have a name?" I asked him. He looked at me with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, which was oddly cute.

"Hey Temper," I got the Terror's attention. "What do you say to some fish?"  
Temper perked up and jumped from my shoulder and dived into the water close to us and was back up just as fast with two fish, almost the size of her body. "Good job, Temp." I set up a little fire spot and Temper lit it up. I relaxed against the tough Gronkle as I smoked the fish, it's skin felt like the rocks it eats.

"Want some?" I offered the Gronkle some of the fish but he shook his head, eating another rock. I shrugged and took a bite of the fish myself, spitting out a bone. Temper ate hers in one big bite, bones and all. I grinned, shaking my head at the small dragon.

Suddenly, the Gronkle and Temper looked up and around, their ears twitching. I stopped eating and paused, straining to hear what they heard. The Gronkle hovered off, and I grew slightly paranoid. I stood up, leaving my half eaten fish. Temper followed behind me, fluttering in the air. She seemed agitated by something and I felt a worry prick at my conscious. I picked up my pace and soon I was jogging back to the camp.

I was panting by the time I got there and my leg was sore, I saw Monah their, sitting beside her eggs, her ears twitching with a tilt of her head every now and then.. So whatever it was, she knew about it too..

I jumped down into the clearing and she looked over at me, running over to me she sniffed me up and down before grabbing my pant let with her toothless jaws, dragging me over to her nest. "What is it?" I asked her and she growled, I took the hint and quieted down, the silence was ominous as the sunlight bared into the clearing.

In one movement Monah hit me back with her tail, knocking me into her eggs, and let out a vicious roar. "Attack!" I heard and I froze, my eyes widening as men armed with swords and maces, shields and crossbows all aimed at Monah.

"No!" I cried reaching to her. She turned back at me and growled and I stopped, pulling my hand back. Her crystal eyes met mine and she looked to her unborn children. It felt as if my heart stopped beating and I realized what she wanted me to do. To save her babies. "Monah!" I yelled, tears welling in my eyes. She roared again and turned to the attacking vikings, attacking one head on and knocking others away with her strong tail.

Some of the other vikings turned to me, I couldn't tell if they planned to attack me or save me from the 'great beast'. I didn't wait to find out. I scooped both of the eggs into my arms and ran to the hidden exit to the camp, wrapping the eggs in my cloak I made a makeshift satchel.

I heard a screech and a tugging in my heart when there was silence. I wiped the tears from my eyes and kept running as far as my legs would take me.. which ended up to be a hidden cave near the beach.

I hid there, holding my breath and praying none of the Vikings would find me. "...what about the girl..?" I heard moments later. "Just saw her run past here!" Another gruff voice. "What was she had? Do you really think they could have been eggs?" The first voice asked. "I don't know.." the second one replied. "But I pray it isn't.. Odin knows we don't need any of those Hellspawns about."

"Should we head back?"

"The boss isn't gonna be happy we didn't catch her."

"There's too many damned trees here.. we'll just tell him she was grabbed by some other dragon."

There was a grunt and I could hear them walk away. Even after they were gone I waited, holding back tears of pain and fury. It wasn't fair! Monah didn't do anything wrong, who were they to kill her?

I curled my knees to my chest and began to sob, the two now orphaned eggs lay in the fur cloak beside me.

_

I didn't return to the camp. I didn't think the Vikings left Monah's body, but I just couldn't bring myself to go back. All I knew is that I would do everything in my power to take care of her eggs until they hatch and are ready to be on their own.

The next few days were hard. I was by myself, with two unborn Night Fury babies, trying to keep them warm the best I could as well as keeping myself fed. Temper hadn't shown up since the attack and I prayed that she was okay. The Vikings were no longer on the Island, and I wondered how they knew of Monah and what was their reason in coming here. For sport? The idea sickened me.

It was nearly a week when the larger of the two eggs started to twitch. I removed both of them from my cloak and made a nest with whatever I could find. I felt a little excited to see them hatch, but the smaller egg worried me. While it's larger sibling twitched it was still. The larger one was also much warmer, and I wondered if maybe I had something to do with it. I tried not to think about it.

I hated to admit it, but I was beginning to grow lonely. I did not remember the last time I was completely by myself. My Father was Leader of the Shadows before me, and there was always someone around, whether it be the men or even Jorn. I didn't miss him.. Though, my mind would wander to what my men were doing now, and if they thought I was dead.

After lighting a fire in the cave to keep the eggs warm, I walked out into the daylight. It had been awhile since I last ate and my stomach was doing a good job at reminding me. It took me a short time to reach the small lake near the cave, filling up the bowl I had made from some old wood I sat down on a rock, taking a sip of the refreshing cool water. It was times like this I wished Temper was around, I was rubbish at catching fish, never had the patience for it.

A rustling got my attention and I scanned my eyes over the bush, eyes narrowed. A moment later, a familiar green Gronkle fluttered over and landed next to my rock lazily sitting down. "Hey boy," I muttered, rubbing behind it's wing-like ears. "Glad to see you're okay."

He rurred lowly and looked at me with his yellow eyes. I was enjoying the quiet moment when all of the sudden I was pushed into the water with a shocked yelp. The water was freezing compared to the temperature. It took me a moment to get over it and swim to the surface, spitting up water. "Who did tha-.." I opened my eyes, swimming in place and smiled at once when I realized who had pushed me. "Temper!"

I swam out of the water and shivered at the chill, but I couldn't stay mad as the Terrible Terror launched itself into my arms, nuzzling at my chin and cheeks. "I missed you too, girl." I laughed at the small gurgles that came from the small dragon.

"How about you catch me some fish?" I ask her and she looked at me, "To make It up for pushing me in the water.." My tone changed slightly and her ears dropped as If she was shy about it and chirped, flying from my shoulder and diving into the water.

When she caught two big fish as usual she came up and dropped them in front of me. "Good job, Temper." I told her, smiling. "Need to get these back to the cave.." Temper jumped up onto my shoulder and wrapped her long tail around my arm. I picked up the fish and looked at the Gronkle, "You'll be okay?" The old Gronkle nodded once, being disturbed from his sleep.

I looked at him for a long moment before nodding, making my way back to the cave. The fire was still going, lighting the cave up. I sat cross legged in front of it, after checking on the eggs and started to smoke the fish, the aroma from it being cooked made my mouth drool along with more rumbles from my stomach.

Once my stomach was full, I gave the rest to Temper and laid down using my cloak as a pillow, enjoying the fires warmth. Temper cooed, curling up beside me and began to snooze away. I couldn't help when my eyes began to close or when the Terror's soft snores lulled me to the place that is half sleep, half consciousness.

I didn't even notice when there was a soft crackling, in my half dozed mind I thought it was the fire. But then it got louder. Temper's head lifted and she looked over to where the noise was coming from. Her mouth opened and with a small squeak she nudged me with her nose. I groaned and turned on my side. The noise grew louder and the egg started to glow.

"OUCH!" I yelped a moment later as Temper bit down on my ear, jolting me awake and up right. I held a hand over my ear "Why did you do that for you little liz-" I stopped as she looked at me unamused and pointed with her tail. "Oh my gods!" I breathed, seeing the large egg shaking and glowing the color of lava. I blinked and sat for a moment "We should move!"

I jumped back not a moment too late as the egg exploded with the heat of a plasma blast. I covered my face, protecting my eyes from the wave. A few seconds past before I slowly lowered my arms and what sat there warmed my heart.

A smaller version of a Night Fury, with dark silvery skin, black stripes that went down it's back to it's black winged tail. The stripes covered his legs down to socks of black that covered his paws. He had rounded spines down his back and his wings were tipped to match his stripes. But most of all that captured my attention was his Crystal blue eyes, the same color of his mothers.

I was stunned to see something so amazing. Never would I have ever thought that I would witness a birth of a Night Fury. The little guy looked up at me and cooed. I reached down slowly and he nuzzled at my hand, I smiled and didn't realize that my eyes were tearing up.

"Hey little guy.." I whispered, my voice cracking. "I'm gonna take care of you."  
He cooed again and curled up, covering his nose with his tail next to the fire. Temper waddled over to him and sniffed at his wing. He lifted it up and she jumped surprised, The little Night Fury barked what seemed to be a laugh and covered himself back up. I saw his breathing change, meaning he had fallen asleep.

My joy lasted for a long moment as I watched him sleep, but I sighed as I looked at the smaller egg. I touched the shell and it was cold, even next to the fire. I felt a twinge of guilt and frowned, picking the egg up I held it close to my chest and rested next to the newborn Night Fury and slept.

I gave the little egg a few more days, but on the third day I accepted that it would never be able to see the world. This saddened me more than I ever thought. It took me a few hours that day to get prepared for what I was going to do.

The Little Night Fury jumped around at my feet as I exited the cave, the sun was shining brightly and there was a comfortable breeze. Temper was on her usual spot on my shoulder, blowing rings of smoke out of her nose, amusing the baby dragon. I wondered if The little Night Fury would be able to recognize the camp as I began my walk there with a heavy heart.

I didn't realize just how far I had ran, it seemed like an age had past before I walked into the hidden clearing, the brambles torn down. I sighed and walked over to where the nest was before now also scattered. The Little Night Fury sniffed at it and let out a low churr and I pet between his ears. Temper sat beside the Night fury, her ears lowered solemnly.

I looked up at the sky, it was getting darker. So I began to dig at an area of dirt, right next to the lake beside the big tree that I had gotten used to seeing every morning. I placed the egg in the hole buried it. "I'll give you the name Amani, meaning peace. I hope that is what you find wherever you are, little one." I murmured placing a drawing of the egg I had done, weighing it with a small smooth rock. I sat kneeling there with sadness in my heart. I felt a small nudge and looked at my side to see the little Night Fury, he looked at me with those crystal blue eyes, and a small growling-purr came from him. I gave him a sorrowed smile and placed my hand on his back spines. 'I promise to take care of him, Monah.' I promised, placing a hand to my chest.

That night I stayed in the camp with the Little Night fury and Temper. The sky came to life with the lights and I watched as a comet shot across the lights and I looked down at the Little Night Fury, who was curled up with Temper at my side. 'That's what I'll call you.. Comet.' I thought turning my attention back to the magnificent night sky.


	3. How to forget

Chapter 3.

This is where my story really starts. It had been a year since I left the island. Comet had become a young Night Fury with strong wings and the brightest plasma blast I had ever witnessed, the same color of his brilliant crystal blue eyes. He was fast, faster than any dragon I had ever encountered in my journeys. I had heard rumors of how powerful and fast a Night Fury could be, but Comet proved it.

I spent a long time on the island after Comet was hatched raising him to the best I could. Temper helped a lot, and it was her who showed him how to fly and to catch fish. It took awhile for Comet and I both to get used to riding, but now it was nearly a daily occurrence. Temper could hardly keep up, so she rode in my lap usually.

Over the year we had left, we spent most to ourselves since basically _all_ Viking islands wanted to kill Comet. But I had gotten used to being on my own without the presence of people. But I was never lonely.

We were soaring, wind blowing through my braided hair. We had been flying for a few hours, returning to the current island we were staying on. Most of it's inhabitants were Nadders and Gronkles, and slowly I was learning things about them as well, which I wrote all in my journal. The only dragon I hadn't had any experience with was the Monstrous Nightmare. Not for lack of trying, I just hadn't been able to find what I needed to make it so they didn't try and make me or my dragons their next meal.

I enjoyed being with Comet and taking care of him, as he does to me, but I never forgot Jorn and Alvin. I've thought of ways I could get back at them and to reclaim my Shadows. But not one I felt was good enough.. I didn't think I could do it on my own. Alvin has his Outcasts and Jorn now has my Shadows – none of them would recognize me without my mask. There was no replacing it.. My Fathers many great Fathers had smithed it using pure ebony. I could remember every detail of the mask but I had no skills with smithing anything.. perhaps I could learn.

The sky began to grow dark with clouds and the wind picked up. Comet looked up at me, roaring with apprehension. "Yeah, I know. We need to stop somewhere before this gets bad."

But today, Thor was not with me.

"Uh, Comet, what's that?" I asked my eyes widening as a huge Water Spout formed not a few feet from us. "Hold on boy!" I yelled as the roaring of the water picked up, he roared, the pull of the spout drawing us closer.

"NO!" I screamed as suddenly I was torn away from Comet and flung in the opposite direction. Comet roared desperately trying to claw his way back, beating his wings against the current but to no avail. My last sight was Comets' worried face before my world turned black.

I woke with a jolt. My eyes stretched open wide and I sat up in an unfamiliar room. I glanced around at the dimly lit room, my head hurt terribly. I looked down to see myself in a bed, I didn't remember the last time I was in a real bed. Looking to my side and saw water sitting on top of a table. I reached for it and drank it down without stopping until all of it was gone. It was hot, and stale but it would do.

"You sure are thirsty." I jumped at the sound pressing my back against the wood behind me narrowing my eyes. "Whoa whoa.."

I focused my sight on a person to the side of the room. He stood in front of a chair 'How long has he been there?' I thought to myself studying him. He had medium length dark auburn hair and green eyes. He wasn't short, but was far from muscular. He wore dark green pants, a green tunic that reached to his mid-thigh, a brown belt where he kept a small knife, a brown vest-like fur coat, and typical Viking-style boots.

"Didn't mean to scare you." The boy said. I scoffed and sat back up moving the warm furs from my legs and swung them around the bed looking at him. He stared at me with an almost curious expression. It made me uncomfortable, my eyes narrowed once again. "Who are you?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." He said taking a few steps closer. "The third." He added now standing beside the bed. "Who are you?" He asked me in return.

"I.. don't know." I mumbled, holding a hand to my head again as a surge of pain washed over me. I stood up and a sharp pain shot through my leg and I let out a small cry as it buckled under my weight, Hiccup moved quickly grabbing onto me and helping me back to the bed. "Careful," He said looking at my bandages "You don't want these to open up." I looked down again to see my leg discolored and covered with fresh bandages. "What happened to me?"

"No one knows. One of our scouts found you passed out on the shore with a nasty gash on your leg." I couldn't remember anything and my hole body hurt. I let out an irritated sigh and looked at Hiccup who now sat beside me. I scooted over a bit, unused to being close to anyone in a very long time. He pretended he didn't notice. "Were you the one to save me?" I asked him doubtfully, he barely looked as if he could pick up an axe, much else than carry a person.

"Oh no," He said shaking his head. "That was my Dad. He's the chief of this village."

"You're the chief's son?" I asked disbelievingly. Hiccup laughed with a small nod "Pitiful right?" I blinked at his look, he seemed upset by what I had said. I tilted my head "Where is he, I would like to thank him."

"He left." Hiccup said simply. "He wont be back for awhile." I didn't press, it was not my business the affairs of what this village did. I looked down at my bandaged leg and cursed "My father wanted me to pass onto you the use of our home until you are healed.. You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head. I glared at the bandage around my leg and arm. I wouldn't be able to go far with these injuries. I sighed and looked at Hiccup "Were you the one to bandage me?" I asked. I noticed his face flare up in a dark blush and he nodded awkwardly. Then I realized he must have had to remove my clothing for the one on my shoulder and nearly laughed at his expression. "Thank you." I said with a nod.

He nodded too, fiddling with his thumbs looking anywhere but at me. I couldn't help but grin at this and turn towards him slightly. "Hiccup," I said. He looked at me, but still avoided my gaze. "Which village is this?"

"This is Berk, It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. Our Village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem we have is.. Y'know, the dragons." Hiccup introduced me as he helped me outside, using a crutch as support.

"Berk." I repeated after him looking around, it wasn't a bad place. But the people kept staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable and stick closer to Hiccup. "I have heard of this place once before.""Hey check it out! It's the new girl." I heard a voice and turned seeing a big teen with strong shoulders and a wide chest with a helmet with two ram horns.

"Hi Snotlout." Hiccup greeted with disdain. "A friend of yours?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes "You have no idea." Behind The one called Snotlout stood four other teens. Two blond headed teens with grey eyes, a round blond headed boy and another blond girl with blue eyes.

"Yes, this is the 'new girl'." Hiccup introduced me to the teens first pointing to the twins. "That is Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid." When he said the girls name his voiced seemed a bit airy. I tilted my head and nodded at the teens. "Pleased to meet you."

"How did you get here? No one saw a ship!" "What's your name?" "What island are you from?" "Have you ever killed any dragons?" "What's she doing with Hiccup?"

The last question seemed to perk everyone's interest. I felt very uncomfortable as they started at me expecting an answer. Hiccup took a step forward, sensing my overwhelm. "My Dad asked me to look after her while she's here."

That caused most of them to laugh "You? Look after her?" Tuffnut asked, "Probably the other way around." Teased Ruffnut. Hiccup looked away and I felt a bit pity for him. It was easy to see that he wasn't as strong as the other Viking teens and he seemed a bit awkward. More questions were sent my way causing me to look away from Hiccup.

"Do you have any stories?" Ruffnut asked me, I looked back at where Hiccup was moments later only to see him disappear around a corner. I would have gone after him, but my leg kept me from moving very much. I sighed under my breath and turned back to the teens and began to answer their many questions.. though that was hard without even knowing my own name.

The sun slowly started to go down, casting an orange hue across the sky. I had spent the rest of the day with the teens, talking about their questions and that sort of thing. Mostly my mind was on Hiccup and where he had disappeared to. Finally, after a few more minutes he came back and I said my goodbyes to the teens and followed Hiccup back to his house.

He lead me to the bed and sat me down carefully, beginning to check my bandages. "You left earlier." I commented after a few moments. He only nodded. "Why?"

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" He asked tightening a bandage a bit too hard and I winced with a grunt. He pulled back quickly and looked down with a sigh "Sorry.." He mumbled. "Everyone thinks I'm a screw up." He admitted moving to sit next to me once more. "Even my own Dad can't look at me. I.." He paused looking away "I just thought you would like being with the other teenagers more than me I-"

"Hiccup." I cut him off. He looked at me and I put a hand on his shoulder awkwardly, I wasn't sure how to deal with this much but I didn't like seeing him so upset it bothered me for some reason. "I would have much rather be with you." I told him and nodded to my leg "If it wasn't for that I would have followed you."

"Oh." Was Hiccups shocked answer. "I don't even know who I am, Hiccup. How could I judge you? I do not care if you are big, or strong, or how many dragons you have taken down. All I know that it is you who is helping me in my time of need. I owe you and your Father."

We looked at each other in a silence for a few moments, a sense of understanding lingered before Hiccup stood with a stretch. "Well I'd better be getting to bed, dragon slaying class in the morning and… I'll be going now." I watched him leave and shut the door behind him. I laid down on the bed, covering myself with the fur blankets and closed my eyes.

'_Now all I have to do is find out who I am.._'


	4. How to gain a friend

Chapter 4.

"How did you manage to set a house on fire?" I laughed out the question. Hiccup joined in on the laughter and shrugged "Luckily it was during a dragon raid so no one thought it was me." I took a bite of the food he had brought me and smiled as he began talking about another situation he was in once.

I was currently on my way with Hiccup to dragon fighting class. My wounds were healing quickly thanks to Hiccup's care. I didn't know what to think of Hiccup. He was a kind person, and I liked him. He was the only thing that seemed.. normal from all of this. I couldn't help but think that something wasn't right with me being here.. Like I was missing something.

Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to join Hiccup in his Class until my wounds were healed, but I was sent to watch from the top of the arena. Gobber, who was the teacher greeted the kids. "Welcome to Dragon Training!"

"No turning back.." I heard Astrid say as she walked into the arena. All of them held one weapon or the other, and they all seemed excited. "I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said. "I'm hoping for some mauling like, on the shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut agreed a moment later.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said, shrugging one shoulder. "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." Hiccup's sarcastic drawl followed as he entered the arena. He looked up and saw me, giving a small wave which I returned, my legs dangling on the side.

"Oh great, who let him in?" Tuffnut sneered.

"Let's get started!" Gobber said above the others, "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury-" Snotlout began to tease but I stopped listening at the shock I got from hearing the name Night Fury. "What..?" I asked aloud, suddenly feeling very anxious and scared.

"Behind these doors a just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" He gestured to rustling doors behind him. "The Deadly Nadder, The Hideous Zippleback, The Monstrous Nightmare, The Terrible Terror, and the Gronkle." My head stung.. I knew these dragons, I knew what they looked like. I knew what they could do and where they came from. How?

"Whoa whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked looking very unviking-like. "I believe in learning on the job!" Grobber responded, opening up the door to release a large mud colored Gronkle.

"Today is about survival. Get blasted? You're dead. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup hoarsely asked. "Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asked next and I rose my eyebrow. That would help.. How would you accomplish getting that? "A shield!" Astrid said a moment later.

"Yes a shield, go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield." I watched as Hiccup had a hard time lifting one and I silently cheered him on.

"If you have to make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." I watched as both of the twins were taken down with one shot from the Gronkle, fighting over a shield.

"Each dragon has a limited amount of shots, how many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout guessed. "No, six!" Fishlegs corrected.

I knew that also. But I didn't know how and each time I tried to think of the reason my head began to pound. Fishlegs was the next one gone. And then Snotlout, distracted by flirting with Astrid. I shook my head and watched as the last two teens, Hiccup and Astrid left. Hiccup was the next shot at and he lost his shield, he began to run after it, The Gronkle right on his heels. "Hiccup!" I yelled as he was pinned against the wall and the Gronkle prepared his last shot.

I let out a relieved breath as Gobber dragged the Gronkle away with his hook hand not a moment too soon. "Go back to bed you over grown sausage! You'll have your chance soon enough. Remember.. A dragon will always go for the kill. Always."

I stood, my heart still pounding. For some reason, I felt like I didn't believe that. I shook my head to avoid another pounding headache and limped my way down to the rest of the teens. "Did you see me out there?" Snotlout bragged, puffing his chest out sneaking a glance at me. "Oh, hey mystery girl, didn't see you there." He winked. I nodded to him and stood next to Hiccup helping him to his feet, staring at the wall that was now burned. "Wow.." I breathed, feeling the heat just standing next to it.

"Are you okay?" I asked Hiccup who nodded, looking like he was thinking of something.

"Mystery girl?" Gobber asked as he dismissed the other teens. I nodded "I apparently washed up on your islands shore the other night.."

"Oh yes!" Gobber greeted me, shaking my hand with his.. hook. I tried my best not to stare at it. "I'm Gobber, The local smith and Dragon training teacher." He cupped his mouth and whispered with a wink "Basically second in command around here."

"It's very nice to meet you, Gobber." I replied.

"Hah! Such a polite liar! I like you. What's your name, girl?"

"I'm not sure." I told him, looking at the dirt covered floor. "Oh.." Gobber muttered for a moment and peeked up. "I could give you a name if you'd like!" I blinked "O-Oh?" I asked, unsure if I should accept that or not. "Aye! Let me get a look at you.." He walked around me in a circle, closing one eye and then opening it with a nodded "Mhm." He nodded occasionally.

"I know the perfect name for you!" He decided, coming a full circle around me. "Your name should be Fable." I looked at him and thought for a moment. "Fable?" I repeated the name. I did like it, it sounded pretty.. "Yes, Fable! Because you showed up mysteriously on our shores with no memory, or even a name! No ship, nothing but your cloths on your back. Kinda like a story, so Fable."

"I-I like it." I said nodding, smiling. "Wonderful! Soon as you get that leg healed up, I'll be glad to teach ya. For now though, I gotta get back to Smithing!"

"Can I come?" I asked before even realizing it. For some reason it felt like I should have asked him that. "Oh." He scratched his beard with his hooked hand and nodded. "I don't see why not!"

I followed him out of the arena. Hiccup had disappeared and I didn't know what else to do, so I was glad that Gobber was there. He led me to his blacksmith and began to show me some things, like how iron is the easiest to meld.

I stayed with him for a good portion of the day because it was nearing sundown when he took a break of a hungry stomach and it was around time to meet back up with the other teens in the great hall.

They were already there waiting and Gobber grabbed his meal along with mine, giving me some type of ricey tasting drink which I found pleasant. The food was chicken and I ate it excitedly, it was like all I had eaten for the past year was fish!

"Okay, class. Where did Astrid go wrong today?" Gobber asked, already finished with his meal. I saw the door open and a very wet Hiccup came in followed by some distant rumbling. "I was too slow and I missed my target." Astrid answered. "It was sloppy and it threw off my somersault dive."

"Yea, we noticed." Ruffnut drawled.

"No, no. You were great, that was so.. Astrid." Snotlout said, looking at her dreamily. "No, she's right. You have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber said and I looked over at Hiccup as he picked up a plate of food and sat at the table across the way.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked, gesturing at him. "Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut snickered with her twin. "He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut added. "He's never where he should be." Astrid glared in his direction.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber gestured at her with his hand giving the others a look. He slapped both of the Twins helmets "You need to live and breath this stuff." He said holding up a rather thick book. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every Dragon we know about is in this book. Read it. No attacks tonight." He said as another rumble from thunder was close by.

"Read? Before we're dead?" Tuffnut exclaimed "I don't think so." He was followed by Ruffnut and Snotlout. "I've read it like seven times." Fishlegs said before shuffling away shyly. Astrid also stood, pushing the book away. "Read it."

I was interested in the book and I pulled it over, opening the cover of the book. The first thing I saw was a drawing of some grotesque looking beast and I furrowed my brow. Was it even real?

"Can I join you?" I looked over my shoulder at Hiccup, who was still wet from the rain. I nodded and scooted over. He took the place next to me and started reading the book.

"Dragon classifications. Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class. Thunderdrum. This dragon inhabitants seas. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a sound that could kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I touched the drawing of the dragon and felt my heart squeeze. Nothing should be killed out right for no reason. Hiccup looked at me and I sighed, removing my hand.

The next was a dragon called Timberjack, a huge dragon with razor sharp wings that could cut through pine with no trouble at all. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. And then a water dragon called Scaldroun, which could spit poisiones boiling water at it's foes. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.

Lightning struck not too far away making me and Hiccup jump as the doors swung open from a gust of strong wind.

Changewing was the next dragon that Hiccup flipped to. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronkle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Bonenapper, Whispering Death. "Burns its victims, barries its victems, chokes its victims, turns it's victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..." And then he paused on a blank page. "Night Fury."

I froze at the name again and my head began to pound, I began to breath deeply, doing my best to ignore the pain. "Speed unknown Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.." He trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face.

I rubbed at my temples. "No." I whispered. "What?" Hiccup asked looking at me. "That's.. That's not right." I mumbled the pain in my head growing as I tried my hardest to remember anything, the reason why I knew these dragons, the reason why I knew the size of a Night Fury and how fast it was and how- I was snapped from my thoughts at the look Hiccup was giving me. IT was mingled with concern and bewilderment. "Have you.. Have you ever seen a Night Fury?" He asked me.

"I.." I tried to speak but couldn't, feeling anxious and sorrowful like before. "I-I don't know." I pointed to the book. "It's wrong."

"How do you know?" Hiccup pressed, standing up he raised his hands to try and help me, seeing both of my hands move to my temples. "I can't remember!" I wailed, my voice verging on sobbing. "It's okay.." Hiccup whispered, placing an arm over my shoulder awkwardly. "It's okay." He repeated, leading us to his home through the rain, carrying the book in his other arm.

My head refused to stop throbbing. Hiccup led me to his bed and laid me down, covering me with furs. I didn't go to sleep, but I rested there. My mind whirling with questions no one could answer.

The next morning I woke feeling better. I slept longer than usual and it looked like Hiccup left for his class without bringing me and I wasn't sure to feel bad about that or not. I had probably scared him off last night with my little break down.. though I remembered the feeling of comfort I got when his arm held me and laid me to bed. I could feel myself blush and I shook my head at this feeling silly.

So, with nothing to do, I moved to sit on the front stairs to wait until Hiccup was finished with his class. The Vikings and other villagers were busy with their day-to-day business, though some of them even waved to me, making me feel a bit warm inside not sure why, but I liked the feeling.

I sighed as time ticked by.. I grabbed a log and a dagger and started widdling away and soon lost track of the time. I had soon made what looked like a small dragon with a wide head and long slender body with a finned-winged tail. I didn't know what it was but I blinked, feeling very attached to the little figure. "What's that?"

I jumped and nearly dropped it. "Snotlout!" I breathed, my heart stuck in my throat. "Uhm, nothing." I mumbled, tucking the figure into my pocket. I tilted my head 'Wasn't Hiccup having a class with him?' I thought with a small frown. "Hello Snotlout." I greeted with a small nod. "Sup?" He asked leaning on the porch trying to impress.

"I am only waiting for Hiccup to return from his classes." I replied not really looking at him but scanning through the busy village. "Well Class ended about two hours ago so," Snotlout said standing up. 'Two hours? Where could Hiccup be?' I thought to myself.

"So why don't you hang out with me for awhile?" He proposed. "We could grab a bit to eat." I scanned the crowed once more than shrugged, if Hiccup was busy with other things than why should I care. "Sure." I stood up from the porch carefully, not putting to much presser on my injured leg.

Snotlout grinned and offered his hand. I looked at him unamused and he laughed and put it back down. He lead me over to the mead hall. I had never been in it before, Hiccup usually brought me food rather than us going out to get it. It was big and lit up by candles, the sun shown through the windows making it warm and pleasant. The smell of freshly cooked food wafted in my sensitive nose and I nearly melted at the smell, my stomach growling.

"Sit here," Snotlout offered pointing at the closest table. "I'll grab us some food, what would you like?" He asked me. I shrugged and he grinned "Up to Snotlout then. Okay, be back in a bit."

Snotlout returned a few minuets later, He set the food down in front of me, the smell was amazing and made my mouth water. The plate was full of cooked, fish along with bread and cheese and some type of berries. I smiled at Snotlout for the first time and he seemed almost taken back. "Thank you." I said and took a bite of the salmon, it tasted smoky but very very good, I almost founded myself liking.

The plate of food was quickly empty, I looked up from the plate seeing Snotlout holding a mutton up to his lips staring at me shocked. I smiled shyly "I've never seen a girl eat so fast before."

"Well, you've never met a girl like me then!" I joked, grinning. Snotlout and I talked about random things while he ate, I learned that he was in fact Hiccups' cousin and his father was brother to the chief. I found out that he dreamed of being chief one day, and a few other interesting facts. "Well, ready for desert?" He asked me and I smiled brightly with a nod.

He stood up again and came back a few moments later with a sweet cake, setting it down in front of me. "Eat up." He said with a wink taking a piece for himself. "So why not tell me about yourself?" He asked, a mouth full of food. "No one really knows about you besides Hiccup and he never talks."

"Well," I started taking a bite of the sweet cake and nearly shivering at the sweet taste covering up the more smoky taste of the fish I had before.

"This is amazing!" I breathed, after swallowing. Snotlout laughed "Glad you enjoy it." He said with a small nod. "Well?" Snotlout asked and I blinked setting down my piece.

"I don't really know." I murmured. I didn't notice Hiccup slipping in and spotting us two. He moved to a table close to us, until he tripped over nothing, apparently only then I noticed. I looked down at the sweet cake, my appetite lost. "I can't remember anything past waking up in Hiccups bed." Snotlout stared at me with a straight face and blinked. "N-Not like that!" I sputtered, blushing deeply. "He.. I woke up and he was there with water.. That's all I remember."

"So you can't remember anything at all?" He asked and I shook my head. "Bummer.. Do you have a name I can call you?"

"Gobber gave me the name Fable." I told him and he repeated it. "That's kinda a wimpy name, I mean how are you go-.. Never mind." He went silent at my look and I grinned, shaking my head.

I stood up rubbing my stuffed belly "would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked him. He stopped mid bite and stood up quickly with a nod.  
We walked outside, I saw that Hiccup watched us leave but I didn't bother to do anything. I didn't wish to talk about my past anymore.

The sun had started to go down by the time we stopped walking, coming to a place in the forest a small clearing that leaded to a gorge. I liked it, it was a small lake covered up by trees and would have been completely missed if Snotlout hadn't nearly broken his neck tripping over a rock into it.  
I walked up to the lake looking into my reflection, the moon shown brightly behind me nearly causing my eyes to glow.

"Pretty romantic, isn't it?" Snotlout asked. I looked at him and nearly laughed at his look. I nodded once and looked back at the water. "You don't talk much." Snotlout commented.

"I have nothing to say." I replied turning to face him and nearly jumped back, he was much closer now a bit too close for my comfort. "I could change that." He said with a cocky grin and I let out a small chuckle, grinning at him. "I am sure you could."

"Why not give me a chance?" He asked taking another step closer, he stood directly in front of me now. "I didn't reply and looked back to the water. He moved to stand next to me and looked up "It's going to rain soon, we should be heading back." I followed his gaze and saw thick rain clouds moving their way in. "You go ahead, I'll go in a minuet."

"Are you sure?" He asked a bit unsure. I looked at him and nodded "Yes, I'll be fine." He nodded and stared at me for another moment "I had fun, thank you." I said to him starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He nodded again and left only saying "You're different from the other girls." I blinked and watched him leave.. "am I?" I whispered to myself and sighed.

This place reminded me of something that I didn't remember.. like everything else. So much had happened in the past few days of me being here. I liked it here, I liked Hiccup and the teens and Gobber. I had a name now, Fable. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something important.

This place though, gave me such feelings of longing and nostalgia – it killed me not to know why. And so I stayed, sitting there until the first drops of rain began to fall.

I walked into Hiccups house hours later, a bit exhausted and a bit wet. "You were out late." I jumped at the voice. "Hello Hiccup." I said with a small smile, moving to my bed next to the fireplace kicking off my boots.

"Enjoy yourself?" Hiccup asked I looked up him with a small shrug. "With Snotlout? You seem to be getting a long just fine with him." I stared at him for a few moments before raising an eyebrow. "Yes, the dinner was enjoyable."

"And what about the last four hours you spent with him?" I froze. Was he jealous?

"I.. yes." I replied awkwardly. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Would you at least tell me when you plan to run off with other guys?" He asked in a huff. My eyes widened "Run off with other guys?" I asked In a hiss standing up outraged. He seemed taken aback "Fable- I didn't mean-"

"Quiet." I hissed again, slipping my tunic off. Hiccups' face heat up in a dark blush. I rolled my eyes and slipped on a night shirt. "For your information while I was waiting for you to come back Snotlout asked to go out to get a bite to eat. Since I was alone with no word from you I took him up on that offer."

"Oh." Hiccup replied. "Oh." I said and rolled my eyes again "Where were you this afternoon?"

"I was.. I.. I can't tell you." He said hesitating. I narrowed my eyes at him feeling a bit hurt and shook the feeling off. "Would you just go, Hiccup. I need some rest." Hiccup didn't say anything as he left. I sighed and laid down on the bed, sinking into the fur blankets feeling upset. Why did that bother me so much? Why should I care what Hiccup thinks? What had gotten into me?


	5. How to learn

Chapter 5:

The next day was awkward. But my leg was finally head up enough that I could walk around with no pain and that also meant I didn't need anyone's help to get around. Training was just a bunch of talking today though, big surprise the first day I can actually do something nothing goes on. And it was rainy, which also meant no dragon attacks. Which I was kinda happy about.. I was unsure if I could bring myself to strike down a dragon.

Hiccup and I didn't talk much and it was kind of awkward, so I stuck next to either Snotlout or Gobber. Snotlout seemed excited about that, and he would send smug glances at Hiccup occasionally that I tried to ignore.

I took a walk after the first class was over. The forest air was crisp and cool and breathing it in made me feel energized. There was a lot of trees in Berk. I liked it. I made my way to the gorge from the night before and stripped myself from clothing. The air bit at my skin and I shivered but stepped into the even colder water.

I swam around a bit, washing my skin, feeling better already. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the chilled water. I dove under the water and swam seeing some small fish who swam away at the sight of me.

It was times like this I wish Temper was around.

I froze. Temper? I swam to the surface and to the side, sitting on a rock still in the nude. "Temper." I said out loud. The name was so familiar. Where did it come from? Who was it? For some reason, swimming reminded me of her. And I felt no pain at all. Feeling a twinge of hope I began to braid my wet hair.

My head turned as I heard something. A gasp? I looked around in the bushes for any sign and saw nothing.. Thinking it was just my imagination I stood and got dressed, feeling clean. The fur of my clothing kept me warm, but my damp hair gave me the chills.

With a stretch I walked the direction I had come from. Again I heard something, a splash and a growl? I scanned the area and saw nothing again I shook my head and walked out of the gorge and in the direction back to the village.

"Fable!"

I was greeted by Snotlout, accompanied by the twins as soon as I walked into the village. "Hello," I nodded to them and tried to walk past. "Where ya headed?" Snotlout asked and I shrugged. "Gonna grab a bite.. wanna come?" I invited.

"Totally. I'm starving." Tuffnut said and Snotlout shot him an annoyed look. "You're always hungry." Ruffnut elbowed Tuff. "Of course, I'm a growing Viking." I grinned and continued walking to the mead hall.

I got a plate full of various meats and berries and cooked potatoes, with some sort of sauce that made my mouth water. I had another drink of the ricey liquid and sat down at an empty table, joined by the others a moment later all with plates of their own.

I saw Fishlegs and Astrid both there also but no sign of Hiccup. "Does anyone know where Hiccup goes to in the afternoons?" I asked.

"Who cares?" Tuffnut said, trying to balance a piece of mutton on his finger and failing. That seemed to be the response of the other two as well, so I didn't bother. I ate my food without saying much, the Twins kept the conversation up, so I didn't need to. Snotlout on the other hand would occasionally look at me rather than his plate. It was uncomfortable for awhile, but I got used to it and turned my gaze to him.

"So, Snotlout.." I began and he looked at me with a mouth full of food and swallowed it all at once. "How's it gonna feel being beaten by a girl?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh please." He puffed his chest "I think we all know who's going to be picked."

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed. "Me."

"Me."

Snotlout and Tuffnut said at the same time and they started arguing. Ruffnut and I shared a look and burst into laughter.

This went on for a good few hours before we had to meet back up with Gobber.

"And with a twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! And I saw the look in his face I was delicious!~ He must've passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one came and took my foot!"

Gobber's story gathered a collective wow as an owl hooed in the distance. We were all together, eating again, with Gobber as he shared his story of lost limbs. I sat next to Tuffnut and felt the heat of the fire, listening to it's crackles.

"Isn't it weird to think of your hand inside a dragon, like if your mind was still in control of it? You could have killed a dragon on the inside by crushing its heart or something." Fishlegs said, hitting two mutton together.

"I swear I'm so angry right now," Snotlout growled, glaring at the fire and meat he was cooking. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the foot of every dragon I fight. With my face." He swore, pointing at himself.

Gobber shook his head, tearing a wing from a chicken he was cooking. "It's the wings and tails you want to get. If it can't fly, it cant get away. A downed dragon, is a dead dragon."

He stood and yawned, "Alright, I'm getting to bed. And you should be too, tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely working our way up to the monstrous nightmare.." This was greeted by excitement from the others. "But who will win the honor of killing it?"

"It's gonna be me, it's my destiny!" Tuffnut announced, leaning back with his arms behind his head. I stopped listening to the rest as Hiccup hurried away. I watched him go and finished the last few bites of my meal.

"Hiccup!" I called when I got back to the house, drowsy and a full tummy. By now he had set up me a bed in the spare room they had, so I stayed out of his room. He seemed happy that I did.

"Hiccup!" I called again and with no answer. I shrugged and walked up to his door knocking. The door wasn't closed completely and it opened. I paused. I shouldn't go into his room. That would be rude, he's been nothing but nice to you why are you doing this? I thought to myself as I pushed past the door. There was a desk that was there before but now full of drawings and writings of some kind. As well as other random things. I breathed and sat down on the chair in front of it picking up one of the drawings.

It was of a dragon. I shook my head and pulled out the figure I had made the other day and sat it down next to the drawing. They were the same. Above the drawing I saw 'Night Fury'. My heart stopped. "Fable!" I jumped and dropped the drawing, standing up quickly I turned to see Hiccup carrying some sort of fabric?

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, setting the things he was carrying down. I looked at the drawing and Hiccup followed my gaze and saw the figure. "Whats that?"

"I-I made it."

"How did you know what this looked like, Fable? This has amazing detail!"

I had to sit back down, I was feeling dizzy and my head began to pound again. "I don't know."

"I-I guess I should explain myself." Hiccup stuttered pulling up another chair and sat down in front of me.

"The night before you came to Berk, I shot down a Night Fury with one of my sling shots.." I listened to him, breathing heavily. I didn't understand any of this. Why Did the Night Fury give me these feelings? I felt hurt that Hiccup hadn't told me sooner and that I had to find out myself.

"I was going to kill him and bring back his heart for my Father.. But I couldn't." He said scooting closer to me, trying to get me to look at him rather than the floor.

"But his tail wing was injured.." He mumbled and picked up the fabric he had before and showed me it, stretching it open. "With this I'll be able to help him fly again."

I stood up quickly, knocking the chair over bringing my hands to my head. It was spinning "Fable please, if you tell any one they will kill him! Please!" I looked at him, tears brimming my eyes.

"Hiccup.." I whimpered. "Who am I?"

He seemed taken back by the question. "I have all these thoughts and memories spinning around in my mind but they are too foggy. I.. don't know who I am anymore.." I picked up the figure. "I knew what the Night Fury looked like before I saw your drawings." I tossed it back to the table. Hiccup stood,trying to calm me by placing his hands to my arms.

"I don't know who you were." Hiccup said sternly. "But I know who you are now. You are Fable, the sweetest, most beautiful girl I know. I wish I could look into your mind when you think, you get this wonderful look on your face that makes me want to know everything about you and- I think I said too much." He forced himself to stop, his face redder than a rose.

My face felt warm and I stared at him, my heart skipping a beat. No one had ever said anything like that to me. I was sure of it. And it made my heart beat faster and I wanted to hold him. But I couldn't. Something held me back.

"You caught a Night Fury?" I changed the subject after a few awkward moments which Hiccup seemed thankful for. He nodded and began to tell me about everything else that had happened with him and 'Toothless'.

It left me breathless. I was even more excited when Hiccup hesitantly offered to bring me the next afternoon.

When we both went to bed for the night there was a pleasant awkwardness. And when I slept, I had images of a silver dragon with Crystal blue eyes...

I stuck right next to Hiccup the entire next class. It couldn't past quick enough for me, excitement to see the Night Fury making me nearly shake. I could hardly pay attention when Gobber was explaining the proper use of a bludgeon to a dragon's head, which was rather humerus as he used Snotlout for example.

"Thank Thor.." I grumbled once we were let out, following after Hiccup through the dense forest. He seemed nervous, almost twitchy and quiet. But soon enough we got to a gorge and he called out, "Toothless.." A bit shaky, and then I thought more seeing as how he was carrying his wing and a basket of fish, he must be planning something that could turn out.. bad.

"You might want to stay back at first.. I don't know how he'll act with others." Hiccup said sounding a bit concerned. I nodded, unable to speak at the feeling in my stomach, nerves mingled with excitement.

There was a roar that sent a shiver up my spine, I spun to my side to see a black figure jump from behind a rock and straight up to Hiccup, nudging him with his wide head, trying to get at the fish.

"Hey Toothless.. I brought breakfast. I hope your hungry." He said placing the basket on the ground and kicking it over, spilling its contents of different kinds of fish and what looked like an eel. Toothless noticed it as soon as I did and hissed, baking away from it. "Got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

Toothless reared back, spreading his wings with a deep growl. "Oh!" Hiccup gasped, leaning down to picked up the eel and toss it away "It's okay, never liked them much myself either."

Toothless churred and stuck his snout in the fish, nudging through it before taking a cod and swallowing it with one big bite. I watched as Hiccup snuck to his back, tip toeing. I couldn't see past Toothless's wing.

Seeing the Night Fury made my heart beat fast. It brought me feelings of happiness and sadness, nostalgia and confusion. '_Monah_..' I thought suddenly and felt a wave of apprehension. It made my heart hurt, and my head began to have the prick of pain and I couldn't remember anything else.

Toothless's eyes widened and I ducked behind the rock further, thinking I had been spotted. But I peaked again and saw him spread his wings and shake his lower body and hind legs. "What is he doing?" I whispered, unknowing recognizing that he was about to take off for flight.

And then Toothless took off, with Hiccup holding onto his tail. I caught his gaze right as they flew out of the gorge and beyond. "Oh dear." I murmured climbing on top of the rock to capture a glimpse of them disappearing over the trees.

I wasn't sure what to do in this situation, but I felt rather calm, so I decided to sit down cross legged on the big rock, picking up one of the Night Fury's scales. '_Poor thing.. Can't even fly on it's own anymore_.' I shook my head, tucking the scale into my pocket.

I looked back up as Toothless and Hiccup did a full circle around the Gorge, and then Toothless knocked Hiccup from his tail, bouncing on the water in a heap of long limbs. And it didn't take long for Toothless to fall without anything holding the makeshift wing open.

"Yeah! It worked!" Hiccup cheered, wet from head to toes. He climbed out of the water, followed by Toothless who gave him an annoyed look.

I froze as the Night Fury turned it's attention on me. "Uh.. Hi?" I squeaked, realizing I probably should have hidden again. Toothless's eyes slit and he growled manically, dropping into a prowl. "Toothless stop!" Hiccup yelled.

I closed my eyes and lifted my hand, forcing myself calm. And instead of feeling any pain I felt the smooth, dry scales of the Night fury. "Good boy, Toothless." I heard the relieved voice of Hiccup and slowly opened my eyes, meeting the deep green ones of the dragon.

He nuzzled into my hip and at my pockets. I blinked, reaching into one and pulled out some grass. "How long was this in here?" I asked shaking my head, but Toothless seemed to love it, nuzzling at it and making growl-purrs.

Hiccup walked over, still dripping. "Well, that worked better than expected." He said, his arms crossed over his chest. He picked up a piece of the grass and examined it "Hm, that's interesting." I nodded. "Do you know where you got it?"

I shook my head. "I've seen it around here before though.." I murmured now that I thought of it. "It does look familiar."

For the next few hours Hiccup, Toothless and I sat around the gorge, and Hiccup told me more about what he had learned about the Dragon. He showed me more of his drawings and how he made the tail.

It was nightfall by the time we got back to his home, but before we left Toothless gave me a nudge. I instantly fell for the dragon, he was adorable and ferocious at the same time. He reminded me so much of someone I used to know..

I was spending more and more time with Hiccup, whether it be with Toothless or just during training. We would eat together and talk about many different things, though they always tended to end up on the topic of dragons – which I certainly did not mind.

It was nice, I felt like I could rely on Hiccup more than anyone else. I hardly talked to the others besides with training, it was difficult getting a long with them, I wasn't raised with the things they know, or at least I didn't think.

Hiccup even has been trying to help me remember things. We haven't got far with it, but I have dreams now. Dreams about flying, about Night Furies. About a mysterious island that seemed to call for me. Nothing ever added up in the morning, but it was something.

Toothless on the other hand.. seemed to fill a void I had. I don't know if he realized that, but he seemed to act like he did and it didn't seem like he minded. I longed to remember who I was, it ate at my conscious.

But what would happen when I remembered? Would I stay on Berk with Hiccup and Toothless? Did I have a family who was looking for me? I could only imagine the life I had before.. but as time passed, I felt more and more that I didn't want to leave Hiccup. I was happy here. I had friends.

"Today's lesson is teamwork." Gobber announced and the doors holding the dragon burst open in a red cloud. "Now a wet dragon head can't light it's fire. The Hideous Zibbleback is extra tricky. One head breaths gas, the other one lights it." He said, stepping out of the way of the smoke that was now nearly covering the full arena.

I clenched my bucket of water tighter, my eyes straining to see through it. "Your job is to know which is which." I could hear the growling of the dragon, and the muffled talk of the other teens around me. And then I heard Tuffnut's howl of pain "I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

The smoke began to clear and I saw Fishlegs douse a head with the water in his bucket.. and then that head began to gas up. "Oh, heh. Wrong head." Fishlegs said. "Fishlegs!" Gobber warned, annoyed. Fishlegs cried out and then ran in the opposite direction while Hiccup failed at throwing his water at the other head.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called, beginning to run over to him. But the teens and him watched, amazed as Hiccup slowly corralled the Zibbleback back into his door. "Now you think of what you've done." Hiccup said to it, the Zibbleback cowered from him and Hiccup shut the door, locking the dragon in darkness.

I blinked, dropping my still full bucket to the ground. "Okay! So.. we done?" Hiccup asked, swinging his arms in front of him. "Cuz I got some things I need to.. uh.. Yep, I'll just be going." And left the arena. "S-See ya tomorrow!"

I followed behind him soon after, finding him making some other contraption. I leaned against the doorframe, not saying anything as he worked. He was so involved with his work when he looked up and saw me standing there he jumped and dropped everything. "Fable! Oh, hi Fable. Hi." He stumbled over his words, embarrassed.

"Hey Hiccup." I held back my laugh and walked over to help him pick his things up. "So what's this?"

"It's a saddle, this hooks up to here so I'll be able to control Toothless's tail when we fly.. and I wont fall off. Hopefully."

I looked it over and nodded "Smart.." I murmured. "Can I watch?" Hiccup nodded and immediately got back to work, not saying anything as he concentrated. I didn't mind, I sat down and watched. The way his eyes were determined was new and I didn't see that often other than when he was with Toothless.

He finished pretty quickly. "Can you show me how to do some of those things?" I asked him and he looked at me, it almost seemed like he forgot I was there. But he agreed and shyly showed me how to make certain things and how meld some other things. It was all a lot to take in. But I enjoyed listening and learning.

And every day we would go, together, to see Toothless. And each night Hiccup would make something new to go with the saddle. I would watch, amazed as The Night Fury and Hiccup both grew accosumed to flying with each other. But everytime I would get a deep, nagging feeling that I was missing out on something important.

But I was over joyed to watch Hiccup enjoy himself with his dragon. And when they came back from practicing their flight, we would sit and eat together. Usually fish, of course with Toothless.

It was fun, but most of all it felt like it was where we were supposed to be.


	6. How to hurt

Chapter 6.

Through each class, Hiccup used something new he had learned from Toothless with the other dragons. He captured all the attention from the other teens, besides Astrid, who was growing jealous and bitter, she wasn't even trying to hide it.

But even with all the attention, he would return to Toothless. Most days I went with him, but I never took up any offers to try and ride with Hiccup. Except this time.  
"Are you sure you don't want to, Fable? I've nearly perfected the saddle." Hiccup asked me again and I shook my head. "I'm alright."

Hiccup looked at me for a moment longer before nodding and jumped up on Toothless's back, hooking himself up. Toothless didn't move though. Instead he pawed over to me and nudged his big head into my side. "I think he wants you to go, Fable."

Toothless nodded and I sighed, feeling nervous, but I took my spot on Toothless, right behind Hiccup. I had never been so close, I felt awkward and stiff and ridiculously shy. But I felt as if Hiccup felt the same, and I could literally hear him gulp.

With little warning Toothless took off with a strong beat of his wings. I jumped, holding onto Hiccups waist tightly. Toothless shot up but soon leveled out and I loosened my hold on Hiccup, blushing darkly. I cleared my throat "Sorry."

"It's okay." I heard him say, his voice was an octave higher. "The first time is always scary."

I sat back a little, with my arms still around him though I didn't think he minded that much. The scenery was outstanding. Berk was beautiful in it's self, once you got past all the mud.. But being above it like this, seeing it in a birds eye view was beyond amazing.  
And yet. I felt like none of this was new.

I leaned against Hiccup as we flew past and through soft clouds. Toothless seemed as happy as Hiccup did when they were flying, like they were completely at peace. It filled something that I had been subconsciously missing. I loved it, but my heart twisted in pain and sorrow.

We flew for an hour or so before landing on a cliff with a single weeping tree. We sat beneath it, eating and drinking from tanned jugs. The sun was slow to go down today, it seemed to rest on the horizon casting a gold glow over the water and land.

"So Fable," Hiccup got my attention and I looked up. Currently my hair was undone and it cascaded down my back and shoulders. "If you ever do remember anything, about your past.." Hiccup started and I took a sip of the drink I held in my hand. "What would you do?"

I looked down at the water beneath the cliff and gave a small shrug. "I've no idea. Learn who I really was, I guess."

"So you'd leave the Island.." Hiccup said. It was more of a statement. I looked back at him and gave a small nod. "Probably."

"What if you had something worth staying here for?" He asked. I blinked, tilting my head thoughtfully. "Well, yea.." I murmured, nodding to myself. "I don't see why not."

"I would come back." I said, looking back at him, he was blushing and seemed to be going through a silent fight in his mind. "Probably.. I need to find out who I was – am." I shook my head. "I need to know." I strained.

Toothless churred, currently swallowing down fish. He would glance over at us every now and then, but he looked like he was enjoying the quiet moment.

I turned my attention back on Hiccup.. was he closer than before?

He dangled his legs from the side of the cliff along with mine. The gold hue slowly turned a dark silver cast by the raising moon.

"You've made my time on Berk the happiest I could imagine." I told him, my face feeling warm. I kept my gaze on the moon. I felt a soft touch brush against my fingers and I looked down to see Hiccups hand over mine, I looked at him but he stared in the other direction with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Hiccup.." I began, but decided against it. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, especially if I gained my memories. And so when the next thing happened, that was completely against what I thought I should do, I didn't feel guilty.

I leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Hiccup's cheek. He tensed up and looked at me, his lips touched mine and I melted, feeling our lips meld together perfectly. The kiss lasted only for a moment, but it felt like it stretched on until the moon was complete in the sky.

Once we parted our eyes met. My heart was beating out of my chest and he wore a goofy grin on his face. Toothless rolled his eyes and covered his face with his wing.  
"So.." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head with a shy blush.

"That was rather nice," I reassured him, still blushing furiously myself. I stood up and dusted the dirt from my pants "We should start heading back before it gets too late."

Hiccup stood up and nodded "Alright bud, time to get back."

Everyone started to hang around Hiccup during training, and even afterwords when he wasn't with Toothless. Even the villagers began to hear of his success, but he never once let it get to his head.

I almost expected things to be awkward after the kiss, but to my surprise, it wasn't. Things were exactly the same, except every now and then we had more affection shared. I liked it, it made me forget my problems when I was with him.

With each training session more and more villagers would come to watch signaling that soon one would be picked.

The Vikings spread rumors and gossiped, everyone just knew it would be Hiccup to have the privilege. I didn't even think Hiccup realized that himself.

One night that Hiccup brought Toothless the Village Astrid nearly caught him, I watched from behind a pillar. "I don't usually care about that other people do." Astrid scowled, "But you're acting weird."

"Well, Weirder." She corrected as Toothless tugged the harness that Hiccup was wearing, still attached to him. I let out a low hiss, with a feeling of disdain to the other teen. I sighed as Hiccup disappeared finally from Toothless's pulls.

"Evening, Astrid." I nodded to her as I walked past to Hiccups home. She scoffed and walked in the other direction. I shook my head and saw a glimpse of Toothless flying out from the town.

And then, a few days after I got to meet the Chief of Berk. Stoick the Vast. It was ironic the first time I decided to stay in the village rather than with Hiccup he comes rolling in with a half destroyed ship.

I was with Gobber when Stoick climbed off the ship and started walking with him. I stood behind them a few steps, everyone was speaking to Stoick about how Hiccup was no longer any trouble. "He's gone?" I heard the concerned voice of a Father.

"Oh.. Yea," Gobber shrugged. "Mostly in the afternoons, but you know how the life of a celebrity can be. Can hardly walk into the village without being crowded by his new friends."

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked disbelievingly. Gobber nodded "Mhm! Hard to believe en't it? He's got a way with tha beasts."

Stoick nodded slowly to himself, as if he still couldn't believe it. Finally he turned his gaze to me and I nodded my head respectively.

"Ah, You are still here." Stoick greeted me with a nod as well. "Yes, sir." I told him, raising my head to speak with him.

"Poor girl can't remember a thing," Gobber told him, picking at his metal tooth. Stoick gazed at me with a look of pity. I dipped my head, "Your son has been very helpful since my arrival, sir."

"Ah.. yes, he's a good boy.."

I wondered if the return of Stoick would mean that I needed to leave his home. But he said nothing about it and continued walking away, I was sure he had a lot of things to go over on his return so I no longer wanted to bother him or Gobber.

I hummed as I walked down the village rode, passing by friendly vikings and others. I purchased a shiny red apple and took a big bite out it, tasting the natural sweetness.  
It was an all around slow day, and I wondered when Hiccup would return from his ride with Toothless. He seemed excited today about a flying sheet or something he had been putting together.

I noticed that no one was around Gobbers home, including his Smith. I took iron and attempted to make my own version of a dagger.

It wasn't the best.. It was dull and wouldn't be able to be used for anything.. But it showed me that I was at least able to learn, and that was exciting. So I kept making daggers, they all weren't too good, either being too big or too dull. Some being misshapen and others just.. bad.

But finally, I made a decently shaped and decently sharped dagger. I grinned, proud of myself while holding it up to get a better look. "Not bad."

I jumped at the voice and spun around seeing Gobber leaning against a table. "Oh Gobber, sorry.." I said, looking down. "Not a problem. Though if you were interested in really learning a thing or two you should of told me!" He joked, winking.

"I see you've been trying for quite a bit!" He laughed, seeing the discarded daggers. I blushed and looked down again with a nod. "Y-Yea.."

"None of that. Its how you learn!" I looked back up and smiled a bit, nodding.

"The problem with this one though is you wait too long! You should shape It even before it cools. Right outta the fire." I blinked at this, never hearing it before. I spent the next few hours with him as he taught me the 'Gobber the Belch way to smithing'. It was insightful and I almost wish I had journal to write it all down.

Over Gobber's shoulder I saw Hiccup returning to his home. Gobber followed me gaze and gave a small, knowing grin. "Oh go on, but you'll have to stop by again." I smiled and him and nodded, briskly walking to the house.

I liked Gobber, he distantly reminded me of my Father. I froze in the doorway. "My Dad?" I breathed, getting hit with a wave of dizziness. I caught myself and shook my head, trying to clear it. Memories of a tall man with dark golden hair with a beard as thick as a bear, tied at the end with forest green eyes hit me at once. I had to press my back to the wall to keep myself up. I could remember nothing else. But I saw him. My Dad. I ran up the stairs as soon as the dizziness passed.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard Stoick's voice speaking with Hiccup. I pulled my fist back and stood there for a moment, picking up some of the words.

"... I was hoping for this!" Stoick said and Hiccups voiced followed "You.. you were?"  
"And believe me, wait till you spill a Nadders guts for the first time... You really had me going there son! All those years of the worst viking-" I pulled back from the door, disgusted and stood off to the side, not wanting to disturb their privacy.

It was windy outside tonight, it was the only thing I could hear other than the muffled voices of the two Vikings in the room beside mine. I laid back on the bed and waited a few moments later and heard Stoick leave.

I waited a few more minuets before I could no longer keep my excitement and hurried to knock on the door. I opened it and saw Hiccup sitting there holding a helmet with two semi slender horns on it's side. "Hiccup," I greeted him sitting down on the chair beside his.

"Hey, Fable." He replied with a soft voice looking at the helmet with mixed emotions.

"What's that?" I asked him. "A Helmet.. My Dad just gave it to me. It's.. It belonged to my Mother."

"Wow.." I breathed, biting my lower lip. Hiccup had never told me what happened to his Mother, and I did not plan on asking. All I knew about it was that he was young whenever.. whatever happened to her.

"Hiccup!" I exclaimed, remembering what I had come here in the first place for. "What is it?" He asked, looking up at me, placing the helmet on his desk. "I remembered!"  
He had a surprised look on his face and he stood up placing his arms on mine. "You did? That's great! What did you remember?"

"I saw a man," I told him excitedly. "It's not much, but it's something! I could see every detail of his face, I have his eyes." I murmured. Hiccup smiled and pulled me into a hug. "That's great, Fable."

I hugged him back "It means I have hope, I could remember who I really am. It's such a relief that I don't have to sit around on Berk forever with no-.." I paused when Hiccups grip loosened around me and he pulled back to look at me, forcing a smile though I could see my words had hurt him.

"N-Not that I don't like being here with you and Toothless, but It's just so.. It's like there was a weight lifted from my shoulders."

He looked into my eyes and kept his forced smile, I could nearly feel his compassion shown in his eyes. "I am really happy for you, Fable." He told me, placing a kiss to my forehead, spreading warmth throughout my being. "Come on, let's get home.."

Throughout the rest of the night I hardly got a wink of sleep, I was far too excited from getting my first real, clear memory back. When I finally did get some shut eye, all I dreamed about was somehow seeing my Dad..

*

A Gronkle hovered above some planks of wood that both Hiccup and Astrid hid behind, I was on the side with the rest of the teens, watching. I kept my eye on the dragon as it flew over Hiccup and Astrids heads. "Keep out of my way," Astrid snarled. "I am winning this thing."

I rolled my eyes and smirked when Hiccup easily took out the dragon and by that, he scratched the Gronkle behind it's ear making it go do down.

"No!" Astrid yelled, swinging her ax at the air. "Son of a half-troll!" She ranted about and I shook my head, watching as The Elder stood up, walking closer to the arena bars.

"Okay! Quiet down, the elder has decided." Stoick announced. Gobber held his hook over Astrid and the elder shook her head. He repeated this with Hiccup and the Elder nodded. I could feel my heart drop. I cursed beneath my breath, the others ran over to congratulate Hiccup. I followed a bit slower and Astrid gave me a rotten look.

I ignored her. "That's my boy!" I heard Stoick cheer. "I can't wait," Hiccup fasley said.  
As soon as we escaped the others and made it back to Toothless. "I am so leaving." He said. "We're leaving." He carried a basket of fish on his back. "Let's pack up!" He called to Toothless, who was currently out of sight. "Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation."

"Forever."

"Ah! What the- uh, uh.. What are you doing here, Astrid?" I heard his voice and I turned to look seeing the blond on top of a large rock, sharpening her ax. I nearly let out a growl but just shook my head and growled in annoyance.

"I wanna know what's going on." Astrid demanded. "No one just gets as good as you did. Especially you." She jumped from the rock and walked closer to Hiccup who backed up, nervously, looking for a way out of explaining anything to her.

"Start talking." She demanded and I crossed my arms with a glare. "Back off, Astrid." I warned her. She turned to me and sneered. "Are you in on this too?" She snarled.

"Are you training with someone?" She went back to interrogating Hiccup. "Uh, training?" Hiccup asked. "It better not involve this," She grabbed his harness and nearly lifted him. It took all I had not to rang her little neck..

"I said back off." I repeated and she turned to me with a look dripping with bitterness. "Calm down, Fable." Hiccup told me, gesturing it with his hand. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I know this looks bad, but you see this is.. uh.." There was a noise, and I tensed up as she tossed Hiccup to the ground. "You're right! You're right," Hiccup said, jumping up from the floor.

"I'm through the lies.." He followed her, trying to distract her from the noise. "I've been making outfits! So you got me, it's time everyone knew. Drag me back go ahead-"  
Suddenly Astrid gasped, pushing Hiccup to the ground again "Look out!" Toothless saw her push Hiccup and immediately jumped into action with a ferocious growl.

"Oh for Odin's sake!" I cursed and ran to grab the ax from her hand, tossing it in the other direction. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at me, I glared at her and looked as Hiccup calmed his dragon.

"You just scared him." Hiccup said.

"I scared him?" Astrid countered, panting, terrified of the Night fury before her. "Who is him?"

"Astrid, Toothless, Toothless, Astrid." Hiccup introduced. Toothless looked at her with slitted, glaring eyes. Astrid took one look at him before running in the other direction.

"Wonderful." I spat.

"Aaand we're dead." Toothless stared after her, unamused and turned with an annoyed grunt. "Where do you think you're going?"

I watched as Hiccup strapped up to Toothless and took off after Astrid. "Oookay, I'll just stay here." I muttered.

I waited. And waited. And after an hour passed I began to grow irritated. Another thirty minuets and I was getting pissed. Two hours and I had to take a walk.

The forest of Berk had a lot of trees. And a lot of mud. Mostly mud. But it was beautiful, I came across a patch of lilacs and took some, tucking them in my pouch for other uses. Not to mention they smelled lovely.

"Well hello there.." I murmured to a baby rabbit who ran across my foot. It looked up at me with twitchy whiskers and beady black eyes. It was cute. I shooed him off after giving him some vegetable I carried with me.

Suddenly I heard some sort of gurgling. I blinked and stood up straight. "Hello?" I called out, my eyes scanning the area. I heard what sounded like a gasp, or an intake of air. And then, something leaped at me from out of the shadows. I screamed and rolled around, trying to get it off of me.

"W-What..?"

The little shadow began to lick at my cheeks and nose and I opened my eyes seeing a yellow and brown spotted Terrible Terror.

"Oh.." I tilted my head at it and it looked at me, twitching it's tail happily. "Do I know.. you..?" I asked petting down it's spikes. The Terror squeaked, looking offended before seeming like it realized something. It jumped off of me and nudged me up. I didn't know why but I followed it to a small river. It jumped in and then quickly came back up with two large fish.

It stared at me and then rolled it's eyes when I didn't do anything. So she dug a small hole with her sharp claws and nudged the fish inside and lit It up. "Temper.." I breathed..

It looked up at me and happily gurgled jumping on me again. "Temper!" I cried gleefully. "I-I remember you!" Memories started to rush in all at once. An island in the distant sea, A Night Fury the same color of Toothless though with different eyes. Vikings.. no, not vikings.. Outcasts! I had read about them since arriving to Berk. But there was something else that I was missing.. I didn't know what it was.. I still didn't remember who I was but I knew enough to know that this Little Terrible Terror was the closest thing to family I remembered having.

"Oh Temper.. Thank goodness." It was still a little awkward, not knowing everything, but having a few details. But it was enough for me, I felt something inside me slowly fill up every time I learned something about me.

"Come on, I've got someone for you to meet!"

It was still about an hour returning back to the Gorge and before Hiccup finally came riding back with Toothless and Astrid still on his back. "..She's like their queen, she controls them." I heard Astrid, suddenly sounding much friendlier than before.

She climbed off the back of Toothless, followed by Hiccup. "Lets find your dad." She said, about to run in the direction of the Village. I could tell neither of them saw me. Temper sat around my shoulders and kept quiet.

"No no, no." Hiccup said, grabbing Astrids arms. "Not yet, They'll kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through, carefully."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons nest, the thing we've been after since Vikings first came to Berk. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon?"  
I listened and blinked. "What?" I whispered shaking my head disbelievingly.  
Hiccup turned to her, and very seriously said "Yes."

It took her a few moments to register that but she nodded slowly "Okay.. then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

"Okay.." Astrid said and randomly punched Hiccup. "That's for kidnapping me." She then brushed the hair from her face and leaned in quickly, pressing a kiss to Hiccups cheek. "And that's for everything else."

I felt my heart sink as she ran off and Hiccup stared after her with a look of awe. Toothless came up beside him giving him a look with big eyes. "W-What are you looking at?" Toothless rolled his eyes and made a low growl. Toothless nodded over my direction and Hiccup followed his gaze. His eyes widened. "Fable! Hi Fable, uh.."

I stood and took a few steps closer, stepping into the moonlight. "Enjoy yourself?" I asked barely above a whisper. He didn't answer at first. "Fable, I.."

Temper growled at him, sensing my distress and for once, Toothless didn't stand up for him. "This is Temper." I told Hiccup, forcing my voice steady. "She is someone from my past. I remembered a lot thanks to her.. I'd tell you, but it seems like you had enough of an adventure tonight." I bit, angrily.  
"It's not like that, Fable. You kno-"

"It's okay, Hiccup." I cut him off, still feeling very crestfallen. But I hid it well enough, not wanting to show any signs of how my heart was hurting. In a way I had never felt before. My mind raced with imaginations of what could have happened on their extra long flight.

"It's nice to meet you, Temper." Hiccup tried to change the subject but Temper only scowled at him, hissing. "You'll have to stay here, Temper."I told her, petting behind her horn. "Toothless will keep you company and I'll come back as soon as I can."

Temper seemed reluctant to leave my shoulder but she did, flying over the bigger dragon. Toothless growled at her lowly and Temper reacted by a whip of her tail.

"Let's get back to the Village." I stiffly said to Hiccup and he nodded, following me as I briskly began to walk.

He told me of what he had found, the dragons nest with the huge dragon that he called 'The Red Death'. It seemed frightening. I was glad he was okay and not hurt from the dangerous hulking beast. "What are you planning for tomorrow?" Was all I asked him. He looked at me and sighed,

"I don't know."

A big thank you to ally0944 for all your support! :)


	7. How to accept

Chapter 7.

The next morning the air was filled with buzzing excitement from the villagers. I on the other hand was filled with anxiousness, hoping Hiccup could find a way out of killing the dragon. The image of Astrid and Hiccup still burned at my mind, but I did my best to ignore it.

People cheered Hiccup's name, roaring above any other sounds. "Well I can show my face in public again!" Stoick joked. "If somebody told me in a few short weeks, if Hiccup would go from.. laughs well, Hiccup, to placing first in dragon killing training. Well I would have tied them to vast and ship him off for gone mad!"

The crowed cheered him on and I paced by the arena gate, biting my thumbnail. "But! Here we are. And no ones more surprised or more proud than I am. Today my boy becomes a viking. Today, he becomes one of us!"

More cheers followed this of his name being repeated with claps. I watched as Hiccup walked into the arena, wearing his mother's helmet. He grabbed a dagger and I kept my eyes on the door as it tore open, revealing a flaming Monstrous Nightmare.

"Go on Hiccup!" Someone yelled. "What Is he doing?.." His father asked as he dropped away his shield and dagger, including his mothers helmet.

"It's okay.." Hiccup said to the dragon, reaching out with his hand to the Nightmare. "I'm not like them."

"Stop the fight." Stoick commanded. "No!" Hiccup yelled. "You need to see this."

"I said STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick roared, slamming his hammer into the bars, startling the Dragon into a frenzy, Hiccup barely dodged him. "Hiccup!" I yelled, grabbing the bars.  
Stoick ran down to save Hiccup, pulling Astrid out of the way. But the Nightmare blocked Hiccup from the exit with a blast of fire. There was a sudden rush of power and a roar as loud as thunder as the arena was blasted open. "Toothless?" I breathed, not believing what I was seeing.

He had somehow found his way to the village without Hiccup riding his back and controlling his tail.

"Some body get in there and help him!" Someone called out. "Night fury!" Gobber said, amazed.

Toothless protected Hiccup, fighting off the Nightmare enough so that other Vikings jumped down to subdue the beast... but also Toothless.

Astrid held Hiccup back as the other Vikings held down Toothless, forcing him to stop moving, clamping his mouth down.

"Put it with the others." Stoick icily commanded. He dragged Hiccup away to talk to him. I couldn't believe this had happened. I had no idea what was going to happen.. until Stoick came to the rest, announcing that the Night fury would be able to lead them to the Dragon nest.

*

Astrid had come to gather the rest of the teens and I in the arena after the ships had left. Behind them stood all the dragons that we had been training with for the last few months. They explained to us what Hiccup's idea was.. to go after the ships and take down the huge dragon.

I wanted nothing more to help and get Toothless back. But how were we supposed to take down that beast?

"Fable. Could you help?" Hiccup asked and I walked in front of the others, holding my head high. We went over how to train the dragon and to bond with it to allow you to ride.  
During the middle of it, it hit me. Temper! "I.. have to go check on her." I told Hiccup and began to run out of the arena. "Fable! We need you!"

"I'll be there, I promise!" I called back and ran as fast as my legs would take me back to the gorge.

"Temper!" I called out. "Where are you?"

But I could not see her. She wasn't there. I began to grow worried for her, I didn't know what she would have done when Toothless took off the way he did. "Temper!"

And then I heard it. The beating of strong wings, the roar of a Night Fury. I turned, my eyes widening as a shadow a size smaller than Toothless tackled me to the ground. When the dust cleared and my eyes opened, they came to meet Crystal blue orbs.

It brought tears to my ears as the dragon nuzzled into my neck, growling and purring all the same time, pressing so close to me it nearly took my breath away. "Comet.." I whispered and the Night Fury roared.

Temper walked into the gorge a moment later, her tail held high with a victorious look on her features, knowing she was the one who led the lost Night Fury back to it's owner.

"I remember." I sobbed, clutching the dragon in my arms, berrying myself into him, not caring about anything else in the world. Memories that had swirled in my mind for so long came all at once. I remembered Monah, The Shadows, Who I was, My Father, My crew, Jorn, Alvin. All different feelings mixed together, anger, hurt and happiness. Concern and bliss.

"Comet, I missed you so much!" I cried, looking at him while my hand petted down his spines. He churred and nudged me up to my feet. "Toothless.." I whispered. I groaned as I realized they needed my help.. but I was a criminal. What would happen if Hiccup found that out?

Would they try and lock me up? Would they try and take Comet like they did with Toothless? Doubts over clouded all other feelings. Comet nudged me again and I sighed. "We have to help them." I murmured to my boy, kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"I'm about to ask a lot out of you, buddy." I whispered. "But we have to help them.. I know you'll make me proud." He tilted his head and I gave him a kiss to his scaly nose.

"Let's go. Temper, stay here." She ignored me and hopped to my shoulder giving me a stern look. It warmed my heart that she wanted to be with me.

"Let's go!"

*

By the time I had gotten there all hell had broken out. I spotted the other Teens each with their own dragon, distracting The great beast. Snotlout was bashing at the dragons eyes and he was knocked off with a frightened howl.

Comet swooped down and caught him just before he hit the ground. "Fable?" Snotlout asked, blinking. "Am I dead?" I laughed and dropped him off on the ground. "Not quite," He stared at me on Comet and I took back up into the air.

I steered Comet to the side of the dragon "Hey you over grown lizard!" I yelled getting it's attention from the twins, Comet shot a blast directly into one or two of it's eyes and it roared with pain and anger. The twins looked at me with their mouths dropped open and got back to distracting the dragon, barely dodging a blast of it's strong fire.

"This thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs cried out. Comet shot out three more blasts straight into it's eyes. It bit out and I reared up "Hah, nice try!"

"Oh shi-!" The dragon shook its head and the gust of wind it caused made Comet loose control for a few seconds, we spun around twice before he beat his wings strongly, shooting us back into the air.

"He's up!" Astrid called out. Comet flew over the dragon,"Fable?" Hiccup asked seeing me finally, I looked at him and nodded, He grinned seeing Comet and shook his head. "Should have figured.." I heard him say. "Can you get this dragon up in the air?"

"Of course I can!" I laughed and Comet shot past the dragon to his back, shooting the rest of his blasts across it's back. The dragon spread it's ancient, torn up wings and took into the air. "I'll handle it from here!" Hiccup called and I nodded, directing Comet to the ground where the other dragon riders now stood.

Hiccup lead the giant dragon into the clouds and we could no longer see him. My heart pounded with excitement and fear for Hiccup and Toothless. The only thing we could see was blasts from Toothless and the fire from the other dragon.

"You.. have one too?" Gobber asked me. I blinked and looked at him with a sheepish grin and shrugged "Long story."

"You think you know a person.." He joked, even at a time like this and I laughed.  
Suddenly Hiccup and Toothless, no longer attached to each other could be seen falling into a poof of Fire created by destroying the huge dragon from the inside. My eyes widened and I screamed "No!"

Smoke filled the air, making it nearly impossible to see. "Hiccup!" I could hear Stoick cry, searching for his son. "Hiccup!"

"Son!"

I held my hand over my mouth, fear taking over me. "No one could have survived that.." I heard Ruffnut.

The smoke cleared enough and I saw Stoick standing in front of Toothless. He dropped to his knees. "No.." I whispered.

Everyone bowed their heads, standing a small distance away. I could see Toothless move, he was okay, at least..

Toothless opened his wings, revealing a very beat up Hiccup. "Hiccup! He's alive! You brought him back alive!"

Everyone burst into cheers, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, smiling so big I thought my face would break. Comet nudged into me and I wrapped my arms around him. "You were amazing, bud."

Temper shakily climbed off my shoulders and onto Comets back, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe she had decided to tag along. I laughed and scratched beneath her chin and she gave me a nuzzle to my hand. I stood up straight and walked over to the other teens.

"So when were you gonna tell us you had your own Night fury?" Astrid asked me, grinning when I walked over.

"After I made my entrance, of course." I laughed and Comet walked closer to her sniffing at her leg. She smiled and petted his wide head.

Snotlout walked over to me, turning me away from the others and leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Thanks for saving me," I laughed and nodded, not surprised he wouldn't want anyone else to here him thank someone.

Stoick carried Hiccup on the way back to Berk. I flew on Comet and I sat on the roof of his house, Temper around my shoulders and Comet at my side.

I heard the door open and I peered over the roof seeing Hiccup limp outside with his new metal leg, greeted by all of the villagers.

"I knew it, I'm dead." Hiccup said as he saw the Village covered with new dragons. "Haha.. No, but you gave it your best shot." His father said, walking up to him, placing his arm over his shoulders.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of.. this." Stoick said, referring to Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me." Stoick smiled and nodded.

"Well almost all of you. That piece of handy work is all mine." Gobber said, referring to his metal leg. "What d'you think?"

"I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup said and the crowed of vikings laughed. I smiled.  
I watched as Astrid came over, punched Hiccup and said "That's for scaring me." And then she pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips, a collective ooo came from the vikings.

I wasn't surprised by the pain and jealousy that rose in my gut, but I smiled, bitter-sweetly. It was probably for the best. I was not the right person for Hiccup. I was Shadow. Fable was perfect for him. Sweet and Innocent. But I am not her.

"Welcome home." Gobber said, handing Hiccup new things for Toothless's tail. "Night Fury! Get down!" Toothless jumped over and on the crowed pushing them out of the way to reach Hiccup. He laughed and stripped on his new tail.

Astrid and he flew off together joined by the other riders. I jumped down from the roof followed by Comet.

"Fable," Gobber greeted sincerely, I think he felt pity about what happened with Astrid and Hiccup. "Gobber." I replied wrapping my arms around the older viking. "Thank you."  
"Oh! Uhm," He blushed pink and squeezed me back with one arm. "For what?" I only grinned at him and shook my head, gazing after where Hiccup had just flew by.

"Are you going to explain how you came to get a Night Fury, lass?" Stoick asked me and I turned my gaze to him.

"No, sir." He only grinned and nodded, seeming to understand that there was more to my story then needed to be explained.

"Will you be staying in Berk, Fable?" Gobber asked me. I shrugged, "Perhaps for awhile.." I murmured thoughtfully. "Hey Gobber.. You wouldn't happen to have an ebony, would you?"


	8. - Mixed Emotions -

Chapter 8

* * *

I had taken up smithing with Gobber, though, there wasn't as much demand with the dragons and Vikings being at peace. I think he enjoyed the company. And it helped me keep my mind off of Hiccup. The feelings confused me. I had never considered having a relationship with someone when I led the Shadows. I never even met my own mother because of the fact that my Father chose the most promising woman and gave her his seed. And that was that, he kept me and sent her on her way. But when I thought of Hiccup, my heart would squeeze in a funny way. Nothing had changed, we still talked and interacted like nothing was wrong. We would rarely get affectionate but it would happen and I would feel wrong each time because I knew, I knew deep down that I would leave Berk soon and probably never come back. I also knew that Hiccup and Astrid were slowly becoming a couple. And that hurt me a lot more than any injury I had ever received.

I told no one who I really was. No one had realized who I was so far, thanks to my old mask, which I was currently learning to smith..

I had many things to do before I could leave Berk and track down my crew and Alvin.

It had only been a few months since Hiccup had taken down the Red Death. But since then a dragon training class had been made, run by Hiccup for the riders of Berk. The dragons were kept under control around the village after they had caused some hectic at the start.

But no matter what the trouble, a new dragon, an attack from other vikings, anything of the sort we would take care of it with the help of the dragons.

When Temper wasn't with me, she was with Gobber. She helped him out by using her strong flame to bend and meld his metal. I didn't mind, I thought it was nice she found something she enjoyed to do.

Comet and Toothless got together. I think Comet looked up to him as Toothless was a little older than him. So when we weren't flying, Comet would speak with Toothless in their dragon-tongue, and at times Hiccup and I would fly together, mostly because It excited Comet to try and keep up with the other Night Fury.

On this particular morning I woke up a bit earlier, Comet snoozed on the stone bed we had gotten for our dragons. Hiccup had one in his room while Comet had his own. Though there were times where Comet just climbed into my bed and curled up next to Temper and I.

I let them both sleep and I got up, getting dressed and putting my hair into a messy bun, not caring enough to spend the time to braid it.

I tucked a strand behind my ear and walked outside, breathing in the crisp air. I could see Stoick fly overhead on the back of his dragon, Thornado. He'd been much happier since getting his dragon, making his cheifing job easier on him.

I stretched my arms and yawned.

"Mornin' Fable!" Gobber greeted me as I walked over to his blacksmith. "Morning." I murmured, still waking up. "Where's my little fire dispenser?" He asked and I grinned. "She decided to sleep in.. I'm sure she'll find her way over here when she gets up."

He nodded. "I heard Trader Johann was stopping by today." He said, picking at his tooth. "He may have that ebony you've been interested in."

I turned my attention to him, dropping the dagger I picked up to sharpen. "When will he be arriving?"

He shrugged, "Sometime in the afternoon, I'm guessin'." He had told me about trader Johann when I asked him where he got most of his supplies. When he told me about the eccentric man I never even considered he would have the Ebony I needed.

I was distracted for the rest of the morning, doing random things at the forge until I heard "Trader Johann is here!"

It seemed like the entire village was excited for the return of the trader. His ship was huge, it was decorated with exotic shields and it was filled with crates and baskets.

I pushed passed some of the vikings and started to browse. He had things I had never seen before, foods that had particular smells, a huge crate shook and I rose my eyebrow. "What is in there?" I whispered, not sure I really wanted to know.

"Ahh! Hello my dear!" I looked behind me and saw a man with a beard and a mustache, looking and dressed as If he was from the east. He dipped his hat to me and bowed in a greeting. "Hello, sir." I dipped my head to him politely.

"What can I do for the lovely lady?" He asked me in his strange accent. His smile showed off surprisingly well taken care of teeth. "Do you have any ebony?"

He stroked his beard thoughtfully, "I just may," He went into a room and came back a few moments later with a few trinkets. "This is a truly marvelous piece.." He said and lifted up a necklace with a black-linked chain and a large round pendant with some sort of ancient markings. "An ancient necklace said worn by the Wolf-queen herself!" I didn't know who the wolf-queen was, but I did like how that necklace looked.. It wouldn't be enough to meld down to make my mask, but it was lovely.

The next item he showed me was a helmet that was made from ebony, on the sides had two long exotic horns that he said came from the legendary white stag. I wouldn't be able to meld it down either..

The final item was wrapped up in dark red silk, which he made sure to explain to me that it could be used as a belt to hold the item it held. He took it out and my eyes widened as I saw a curved dagger made completely of ebony. It was a gorgeous blade and it had the same markings as the necklace before.

"They are all wonderful items.." I murmured, admiring the blade. "But not quite what I'm looking for.. What do you want for these?"

"Well, what would you have to trade?"

I searched in my pockets and pulled out a gold coin, It was there since I left my crew. He looked at it, with interest. "That will do!" I grinned, the coin was a knock off, made of a much cheaper ore. But I gave it to him anyway.

"Would you look out for pure ebony ore for me?" I asked him and he rubbed his beard thoughtfully again 'hmming'. "I'll be sure, my dear."

I thanked him. "Your.. travels take you far?" I asked him and he nodded "Of course! Why just last week I-"

"That's great," I interrupted. "I was wondering if I could ask something else of you, sir."

"Please! Call me Johann." He said. I nodded. "What would you ask of me?"

"Are you aware of a group of people called the Shadows?" I asked. He nodded, suddenly looking very dark. "I had a run in with them a few years ago! Completely took all my stock!"

I smirked. "Have you heard any news of them lately?" He shook his head, "They've been on the down low for nearly two years now.."

"I see.." I murmured thoughtfully "If you hear anything about it, let me know." He nodded again. "Certainly!"

I thanked him again and walked away, typing the silk around my waist and tucked the dagger away beneath it. I took the bun out of my hair and let it flow down my back. I placed the helmet on my head and it fit perfectly. I brushed my hair from my shoulder to my back and walked off the ship.

I held the necklace up, studying the designs a bit closer. I wasn't paying attention and "Oomph!" I stumbled back, someone caught me before I hit the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're goi- Oh, hey Fable."

I leaned down to pick up the necklace and looked up seeing the tall form of the long haired viking Tuffnut. "Hey Tuff," I greeted, brushing the dirt from the necklace. "Sorry about bumping into you," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was trying to see if I could see my nose."

I rose an eyebrow and grinned, "No problem."

"That's a nice helmet. Did you get that from Johann?" I nodded to him and undid the necklace, reaching around to tie it to my neck. "Need help with that?"

I blushed faintly and nodded, unable to clip the necklace together with my hair in the way. I handed it to him and turned around, holding my hair out of the way. He reached around my shoulders and clipped the necklace, "There ya go."

"Thanks, Tuffnut." I said turning back around, looking down while touching the pendent. "That's real, uh, pretty." He said and I looked back up at him, grinning. "Thank you." I realized that he had a faint blush on his pale white skin. He was flirting with me? Or attempting to. Either way, it was kinda cute.

"Well, I'll see you later." I winked at him playfully while walking away, flipping my hair flirtingly. He watched me go, grinning to himself. A little flirting is harmless, isn't it?

I fitted my cloak around my neck and used my fingers to whistle. A moment later Comet burst out from behind a house and stopped just enough to nudge against me. "Bout time you woke up, you lazy thing."

He gurgled and nudged into me pushing me toward a basket full of fish. "Hey, those aren't mine!" The owner of the fish saw this scene thought and laughed, "Here ya go, Fable." He said, tossing one of the largest fish to Comet who swallowed it in one big bite. "Thanks, uhm.."

"Names Bucket!" I saw that he indeed was wearing a bucket over his head. I wondered what it was for, but figured it would be best not to know. "Thank you, Bucket." I repeated, grinning. He nodded, waved and walked off carrying the rest of the fish with him.

"Well that was nice." I murmured. Comet nudged at my side and I laughed pushing back at him roughly, but playfully. "I know what you want." I grinned and hopped onto his back. "Let's go for a ride, bud!"

Comet took off with a strong beat of his wings, shooting us over Hiccup and Astrid, who were both going to see Johann. "Fable! We are supposed to have class in-" I didn't hear the rest and snickered, petting Comet's side.

The wind felt wonderful through my long hair as it streamed behind me. We flew over the mass of the water around Berk, Comet got low enough that I could reach down and run my fingers through it.

I gasped as we got farther out and saw what looked like a massive dragon swimming below the surface. I imagined it was either a Thunderdrum or a Scauldrun. The wings flapped as if it was flying, gliding through the water with enough to speed to keep up with Comet. It was an amazing sight to see.

Comet flew upwards again and burst through a cloud with a happy trill, spinning in a full circle with no warning. I yelped surprised, but managed to hold on, my legs wrapping tighter around the dragon. "Yeah!" I called out, laughing.

We flew for a few more hours before coming to a stop on a small island, not too far from Berk. I took the jug kept around Comet's saddle(which I had made myself, thanks to Gobber) and drank from it. The water was stale and warm, but it was wet.

I leaned against Comet as he ate a fish that he had caught on his own. A little Terrible Terror flew over and got a bit too close for his comfort and he growled lightly in a warning. I chuckled, it reminding me if Monah.

It seemed like it had been so long since I was last on the island with that Night fury who had changed my life.

I wondered at times where dragons went when they passed. I wondered if the other little egg that never had hatched ended up with her mother in the afterlife. I liked to think that it did.

I thought to Hiccup. I still had feelings for him. They lingered even after my memories came surging back. I wondered what he felt for me, if the night we had shared was simply the heat of the moment. The affections we shared in the times since, were they worth it?

I suppose it really hurt no one, perhaps Astrid, if she were to find out. I had grown to like her though, she was rough, but indeed very beautiful. Defined curves with an only slightly worn face. And since the dragon war had ended, she had grown much more friendly.

It was also obvious she had strong feelings for Hiccup. I didn't know if I wanted to come between them. Especially if when I leave I never come back. I would carry all my friends in my heart if I left, I had never really had friends. My crew would die for me on the spot, had the situation ever come. But they were not friends. Hiccup and the gang had shown me what true friendship was.. with other humans anyway.. Comet would always be my closest friend.

Speaking of Comet, he was currently rolling around on his back, scratching an itch on the stone ground beneath us. The little Terrible Terror had gotten the left overs of Comet's fish and was happily chewing away on a bone. Comet nudged the little dragon when it was time to go, nearly pushing the poor thing over.

The ride back was peaceful. We landed in the middle of the village and I hopped off of him, petting under his chin.

My stomach growled, "Go ahead and find something to entertain yourself." I told Comet and he ran off, probably in search for Toothless or Hookfang. Hookfang was the Monstrous Nightmare who Snotlout had bonded with, he seemed to like Comet and allowed him to hang around.

I entered the tavern and got a plate full of meats and cheeses with a berry mead. The meat was tough, but I figured it was the best it could be with the weather. Inside the tavern it was warmed, heated by a Gronkle's lava. The fresh cooked smell of meats and smoked fish filled the air, making my mouth water. It was dimly lit by candles, besides where there were windows that opened to the sun.

I ate slowly, savoring the relaxing moment and the flavor of the cheese and mead. This though, was interrupted a moment later.

"Fable!"

I sighed and placed down my wooden fork, taking a last sip of the mead. "Hello there, Hiccup." I murmured as he stood at my side, his arms crossed.

"You missed another class today.." He started, sternly. I nodded, finally looking at him. "You know that these are important and they are the only reason my Father allows the dragons to stay on the island. We need to teach the dragons as much as they teach us."

"Comet behaves fine," I told him, standing up. He looked at me, unamused. "Oh really?" He said gesturing to the opened Tavern door, revealing Comet chasing after a chicken.

"They're just playing." I shrugged and moved to sit back down. "Fable," Hiccup repeated my name giving me a look of apprehension. "Oh fine. I'll go to tomorrow's class." I promised.

He nodded. "Thank you." He took the seat in front of me and I lifted my gaze to him. "Do you want something to eat?"I asked him ready to call the bar maid over. But he shook his head no. "Can I help you then?"

"What happened?" He abruptly asked. I blinked at him, raising a brow. "Since the attack on The Red Death, we haven't been as.. close." He said the last word, blushing.

"You randomly show up with a new Night Fury and no explanation. No word of who you used to be, that's what you wanted to know, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Then who are you?" He asked me. That comment struck a heart string and I tensed up, feeling the sting of emotional pain.

"I'm Fable." I told him, forcing a fake, faint grin. He sighed, reaching for my hand. I allowed him to take it, feeling his surprisingly soft skin. "Did you get your memories back?" He asked me. I tilted my head, "Yes."

"Who are you?" He repeated. That question was really starting to bother me. "Before I was Fable." He nodded. I shook my head, "I was no one special. Just a traveler."

"With a Night Fury?"

I paused, running my tongue over my lips thoughtfully. I couldn't tell him with everyone listening, I considered if I really wanted him to know the truth – about the island and Monah. I would leave out my Crew and what had happened before hand..

"Come with me." I told him, standing again. He stood a moment later and nodded, following me out the Tavern and back to the house. We went into his room and sat down, he on his bed and I at his desk.

I reached into my vest and pulled out my old journal, fortunately it was safely tucked into one of the packs that was attached to Comet before the accident happened. I tossed it to him and waited for him to open it up, flipping through the pages, mystified.

"These are Night Fury eggs?" He asked looking at a drawing. I nodded. "There is two.. what happened to the other?" My eyes clouded. "It didn't make it." He frowned and nodded, beginning to read the words I had left in the diary of Monah and how she took care of the eggs.

"This is amazing.. What happened to her?"

I began to explain the attack from the Vikings, and how I raised Comet up to the Night Fury he was now. "May I have this?" He asked, referring to the journal "I would like to write this in the book of Dragons."

I gave him the permission and moved over to sit on the bed beside him. "Do you remember anything before you ended up in the island?" He asked me and I shook my head, lying. "The most early thing I remember it being dragged by Monah to her camp where she nursed me back to health."

He closed the journal and set it on his night table, looking at me with his tender eyes. It made me slightly feel uncomfortable at the warmth that spread from my heart. He started to lean closer and I froze, unsure what to do. I felt his lips press against mine and I jumped from the contact.

I pressed my lips back, thinking of how easy this gesture was preformed. I did not expect the emotions that mixed together as soon as I did, my heart strings being plucked at once again. I felt urged to move forward and give Hiccup all my affections but the other part of me warned me to drag myself back and never let it happen again.

"Hiccup!" Came the high pitched voice of Astrid calling as she stomped up the stairs. In an instant I was pushed away and Hiccup was on the other side of the bed. He wouldn't look at me and the door opened. "Oh, Hey Fable." Astrid greeted as she invited herself in.

"Hey, Astrid." I murmured. "What are you guys up to?" She asked, walking over to be sure to sit right between us, her voice held some suspicion.

"Look at this, Astrid." Hiccup took her attention to my journal and I used it as an excuse to leave. "See you guys later,"

I could feel Hiccups stare on my back as I left.

Walking into my room I collapsed onto the bed, tears brimming my eyes that I could not stop. I let out a pained groan and curled up, letting them loose.


End file.
